Anything For You
by Bob The Builder Of Stuff
Summary: When Arya Svit-kona is sent out in search of Eragon after his mysterious disappearance, something completely unexpected folds out. Read this adventurous story that will keep you constantly on your toes! NOW INCLUDES GREENIE!
1. Chapter 1 The search

**Chapter one**

**This chapter is rated K**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah :D**

Anything for You

Arya had been running for days. She was trying to find Eragon, who had disappeared again after the battle of Feinster. Saphira was searching for him to the north of city, the other elves west and east, and Arya in the south. Arya stopped for a break under some trees, she had seen no sign of Eragon anywhere, and feared the worst. He had gone missing in the dead of night and no one knew where he was, the only traces was some blood in his bed and an open window. Arya truly felt scared for what might happen to him. She tried not to let her feelings for him show, because she could never let Faolin go. She never wanted to love again after he died, but she new Faolin would want he to be happy.

Arya got back up and started to walk to some bushes where she could rest for the night, but she felt something grab her foot. She flipped around to find a half dead Eragon clinging to her foot.

He lay in a pool of blood, and looked absolutely terrible. He had a large gash over his left eye, two black eyes, several broken bones, and several large burns on his skin. Arya fell onto her knees and held him in her hands. "Eragon can you hear me?" she asked. He tried to say something but he couldn't, it hurt too much.

Arya healed him as much as she could, but she was already tired as it was, and it had almost no effect. She collapsed and released her emotions. She felt terrible that she couldn't do more, but most of all she felt sadness. Someone has tortured him and then left him for the dead, and it reminded her of when it had happened to her. Arya started to cry. It felt like she was about to lose Faolin again, except this time it was Eragon. She cradled his half unconscious body in her hands and kissed him. She wanted to let him know how she felt about him before he died but then she remembered he wasn't dead yet.

She new she could never live with herself if he died so she swept her emotions aside and went into action. She took some energy from some trees and bushes and cast and started to heal Eragon again. She healed burns, broken bones, and cuts one by one careful to conserve her energy. When she was done she felt his temperature, and found that he was very cold. He had lost a lot of blood and was going to freeze if she couldn't keep him warm.

She took some more energy from some plants and set to work making a fire. She made the fire under a tree and carefully lifted the unconscious Eragon next to it. She then started to pile pine needles, and soft grass for a bed. She covered it with one of the blankets from her pack and set Eragon into it. She put her last blanket over him and put a rolled up tunic under his head for a pillow. She was now completely exhausted, and she realized she had no place to sleep. She looked over at Eragon's bed. _I could fit in... _She thought, so she did. She climbed into the bed and felt his head again. He was still cold, so Arya snuggled up closed to him so that they could share body heat.

Arya stayed up for a while listening to the fire crackling and Eragon's raspy breathing. She had forgotten what it was like to care for someone, and have to another body next to her when she slept. Arya put her head on Eragon's shoulder and decided it was time to let Faolin go. Arya felt a suddenly sadness emerge in her, but she didn't let it come out. She would let her feeling come out later; she was just too tired for them now. Arya looked at Eragon one last time and fell into a deep sleep.

Eragon woke then next morning feeling terrible. All he remembered was pain, pain and Arya. He remembered that he had used then last of his strength to grab Arya's foot, and now he was here. He tried to get up but he couldn't, it hurt too much. He did however felt a slight weight on his shoulder, so he turned his head to see what it was. His muscles screamed with pain as he turned his head, but it was bearable. This better be worth the effort he thought, and it was.

He saw that Arya was sleeping with him. Her head was rested against his shoulder, her jet black hair spilled out from under it, and the rest of her body was pressed against his. Eragon felt his Ears turn red. He never thought he would have the pleasure of having Arya sleep next to him. He stared at her face in wonder, she had saved him. Saved him from what? Eragon tried to remember how he got out here and why he had been hurt to discover that he couldn't. This troubled him greatly, but he didn't have energy right now. He felt tired again so he moved his head closer to Arya's and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Arya woke a few hours after Eragon she felt his temperature and was relived to see that he had healed and returned to normal. She looked around in her pack for some food, and then ate. She walked over to Eragon and woke him. He opened his eyes and stared at Arya's face, "It's good to see your ok Eragon, I was starting to worry." She said turning away. She helped him to his feet and got him some food. Eragon ate in silence, still to lost to talk.

They sat there with a strange feeling of understanding, until Eragon finally broke the silence. "Thank you for saving me Arya." He whispered. He tried to get up, but he was still far too weak, and he fell to the ground.

Arya helped him up, "Its fine Eragon you saved me from Durza and I saved you..." She looked at him quizzically, "What did I save you from?" He looked up at her slender form hair flying in the breeze, and green eyes bearing down on him.

"I don't know myself, but someone poisoned me and dragged me out of the city." He looked at her longingly, he wished he could embrace her, but he had promised to never show his love.

"Can you try to find my belt?" He Asked. Arya got up and found the belt of Beloth the wise in the grass. She walked back to the camp and handed it back to him. Eragon used the power in it to heal himself more, until he could stand. He healed himself even more and more until he was fit to run again.

He stood up and knelt next to Arya who was sitting on a log. "Thank you Arya, you have saved me yet again." He stood up and held out his hand. "Shall we leave now or wait?" "We should leave now; Saphira is still looking for you." Arya said accepting his hand. He helped her up and they set off gathering Arya's belongings. They set off without another word.

They ran for about half a day until Eragon needed rest. They set up their camp deep in the forest, and they sat across from each other next to the fire. Arya's eyes stared into the flickering flames of the fire, and let herself be at peace. Eragon however was staring at Arya and her amazing beauty. She wore an elf tunic with leather leggings, and she seemed to glow under the twilight sky. She looked up and caught a glimpse of Eragon's sweet brown eyes. Arya got up and got some more food from her pack. She heated up two pieces of bread next to the fire and gave Eragon the larger piece, he was about to object but stopped when she abruptly stood up and walked away. He stayed next to the fire for a while listening to the sounds of the forest, He heard the crickets chirp, the owl hoot, and the wolf call.

Eragon got up after a while, and went after Arya. He found her in a clearing sitting on a log with her eyes closed. The stars shone bright, and the moon gave everything a blue glow. He was about to walk away when Arya opened her eyes and motioned that she wanted him to sit by her side. Eragon sat a few feet from Arya, but to his surprise she moved closer. "Eragon what did you mean when you said that I saved you again?" She whispered.

"I need your permission to talk freely first." he muttered.

"I give you permission; now tell me what you meant." She said confused.

Eragon stared into the heavens and looked at her one last time before continuing." You have saved me many times Arya, every time I see your face it heals me on the inside Arya. "Every time I hear you laugh or sing it makes me feel free and worry free. You are something I care about Arya, and whether you like it or not, I love you to. It hurts me that we can not be together, but just being near you keeps me sane and happy." There was a long silence and Arya new that every word of what he had just said came straight form his heart.

He had tears in his eyes, and Arya truly felt bad for him. She put her hand on his shoulder and that helped him calm down. "I'm sorry that I make you feel this way Eragon, but we still can't be together, I'm just not ready yet..." Eragon looked up into the stars and then back at Arya.

He said something so quietly that she could barley hear. "Don't be sorry Arya, I am sorry that my feeling bother you, and I could have never come this far without you."

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Eragon, but I am happy the way I am right now..." She said sincerely. Arya was about to get up and leave but Eragon wasn't done yet. "I want you to be happy... But can't I be happy too? Why do you do this to me Arya? Why don't you give me a chance?" Eragon whispered. Eragon looked like he was about to crack, his tears were flowing freely now and his eyes were begging her to listen.

Arya got up and looked down at him feeling like terrible with herself. She had feelings for Eragon, but she needed time to sort out her feelings and get over Faolin first. She was about to walk away when Eragon grabbed her and turned her around. She was about to protest when he leaned in and silenced her with a firm kiss.

Arya was so shocked that she had no time for emotion, but when she came back in control she was furious. She planted her hands on his chest and pushed Eragon off her as hard as she could. He went hurling thought the air until he slammed against a tree with a sickening crack of bone, and Arya was so caught up in her emotions that she hadn't even noticed that she had hurt him. Arya was trembling and crying profusely, and could barley stand up. "Leave me alone Eragon" She shouted. "Leave me alone, I don't want to see you anymore." Arya turned and dashed away as fast as she could. She ran and ran; she didn't think about what she was doing, she just wanted to be far away from Eragon.

**AN: This story updates very fast ( about once every 3 to 4 days at least) but I need you to review and keep reading so I can get better. OK?  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Misunderstandings

Chapter 2

This chapter is rated K+

Eragon woke the next day feeling terrible once again. It wasn't because of his shattered rib; it was because of what Arya had said. _"Leave me alone, I don't want to see you anymore!"_ The words still rang fresh in his mind.

He healed his rib and stumbled back to camp. _How could I have been so stupid! _He scolded himself. He had had all she would offer; her friendship, and now he had lost that to.

He looked around for some food, and found that Arya had left all her belongings behind in her haste. _I made her very upset,_ He thought. He never wanted to make her cry, he just wanted her to give him a chance and see that it could work. But it would never work now; he would never see her again.

Eragon sighed and sat down to look through Arya's belongings, and found one of her elven tunics. He held it up and buried his face in it, savoring Arya's distinct fragrance of crushed pine needles. After a moment, he got up and retrieved his pack, and then left. He left Arya's belongings behind, hoping that she would come back for them.

No matter how hard he tried, he kept thinking about Arya crying and saying that she never wanted to see him again. He didn't know how he could live with the guilt of knowing that he was the reason for her tears. Arya was one of the most important things in the world to him, and now she was gone. All because of his own stupidity.

He had only been running for a short time when he heard a terrorized scream echo through the woods. He dropped off his pack and silently crept towards the source of the sound. He made it to a small, grassy clearing and saw his most terrible fears and thoughts becoming reality.

Murtagh was there and had Zar'roc's tip pressed against Arya's neck, Arya screamed out in pain as he cut her into her. A crimson trail of blood trickled down her neck.

"Come out, Eragon, I know your here..." He said. Eragon shivered at the sound of that voice. It wasn't Murtagh's. It was Galbatorix's. Galbatorix had taken over Murtagh's body again, and he had Arya captive. Eragon stood up and boldly walked out from the cover of the bushes.

"You came just in time," Galbatorix said with a voice like venom. "Arya here was getting worried, but I told her you would come." In a blur of motion, he threw Arya to the ground and smoothly sliced off her head. "Not that it matters of course."

Eragon stared down at Arya's severed head as a bomb composed of furious emotions ticked away inside of him… And then, just like that, he exploded! He felt a rage unlike any other! Galbatorix had just killed his beloved, and now he would pay!  
He launched himself at Murtagh with enraged tears flowing from his eyes. He smashed, kicked, spun, and demolished Murtagh's body like the snapping of twigs, and was about to kill him until Thorn flew out of the sky and knocked him to the ground. Eragon turned his attention to the red dragon, and cracked his limbs with magic. The great red dragon roared out in pain before crashing to the ground. Eragon also fell to the blood-stained grass, drained and exhausted. He saw Thorn's injuries heal before Murtagh and he and fly away.

Using his last reserves of energy, Eragon crawled over to Arya's body and watched it fade from sight. Without even wondering what had just occurred, he watched as the world evanesced into darkness.

XXXXXXX

He sat in a white throne room, but in a black throne. His favorite color was white. He loved the way that he could drain the life from the color and how it seemed to fade when he was near it. He had his throne crafted to that he could enjoy seeing the effect. He was dressed in expensive clothing that must have been worth a fortune. He had black eyes and Black hair that seemed to make him look gloomy, like a man who had never smiled. Currently he was trapped in a trance as he controlled Murtagh's body.

He suddenly snapped out of the trance, and for the first time in 100 years was afraid. He closed his eyes again and reviewed what he had seen.

_I need more help,_ he concluded. "Servants, bring me the green dragon egg, and be careful! If anything happens to it, I'll have your heads removed," He said in his blood chilling voice.

The servants departed without a word, but soon returned empty handed. One of them stepped forward and delivered the bad news, knowing that he would likely die.

"The green dragon egg is gone, Your Majesty; the guards are dead." Galbatorix sat motionless for a while, and then let out a mad scream of rage. He jumped off his throne and killed the servant. He smashed the tile floors and windows with a shockwave of air. "Search the entire city until it is found, and if it isn't, you shall all face my wrath!" He said in a deadly voice. The survivors left the room running. When the King let out his wrath it was best not to be in the same city.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, they help me out and inspire me to do more. I know this chapter is kind of short, but don't worry, the next one is ready to be published, and it is over 1000 words. In other news, I'm now going to continue my first story The Truth of It all, but don't expect me to update it as much. As for this story, I will try to update every weekend, but If I don't please don't bother me, I HAVE A LIFE TO! lol, well anyway, thank you for reading, and get ready for chapter 4 soon.**

**BTW: Big thanks to my new Beta ****Celebel Svit-kona. She helped a LOT, and made everything a lot easier to read**.


	3. Chapter 3 Big News

Eragon woke, finally feeling better. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see that he was in a small clearing. _How did I get out here? _he wondered. Then he remembered last night with a wave of terror. He remembered Arya's head being chopped off and falling to the ground. He remembered how he had almost killed Murtagh in his rage, and how he had seen Arya fade from existence.

He stood up swiftly, but collapsed as his newly healed muscles screamed with pain. _I was healed... _He turned his head and saw Arya standing behind him.

"About time you woke up." She said glumly. She got up from were she was sitting and helped him to his feet. Eragon healed himself some more and then made to walk away without a word. _She doesn't want to see me ever again, _He thought to himself unhappily.

Arya stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. She leaned against a tree with her eyes closed after she had released. She stayed like that for a long time, but opened them again just as he was about to leave again.

"I didn't mean it Eragon, what I said before." Eragon turned around at her words. He looked at her face to face.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you Arya, I just lost control." He trailed off into a long sigh.

Arya sighed too, and then started to speak again, "I still don't know how I feel about you, Eragon, but when I know, I will tell you."

Eragon looked at her with a hopeful, though still sad expression on his face. "I will wait as long as you need, Arya, I will do anything for you." Arya gave him a small smile as she looked into his eyes. Eragon's gaze faltered, and he looked over to where he saw her die. " How are you still alive?" Eragon asked with wonder.

"That wasn't me, Eragon, Murtagh was making an illusion of me. I was tied up in those bushes." She pointed to where she had been held captive. "I saw what you did; I saw everything." She sighed and looked at the ground. They stood in silence until Eragon spoke up.

"I think we should get going, I'm starting to miss Saphira." Arya nodded, shouldered her pack, and then broke into a fast run towards Belatona. Eragon sighed and then started after her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eragon finally saw Saphira in the distance. They had been running for two days, and the reunion had come at last. _Saphira! _He shouted with his mind. _I'm home! _

Saphira let out a mighty roar and dove down to meet him. Eragon looked over and saw Arya smiling at him. _I'm finally back, _he thought.

Saphira crashed into the earth in front of him, and held him down underneath her mighty talons. _I missed you little one, _she said fondly. She licked her Rider before letting him go.

_I missed you too, Saphira, _He said.

_Never do that to me again, or I'm afraid I'll have to stay with you at all times! You had me worried sick!_ She moved on to Arya next, who attempted to bow and say her greetings, but Saphira knocked her down and licked her just like she had done to Eragon. Arya let out a laugh and Saphira let her go.

Eragon looked at the two of them with joy. _My favorite people in the same place. I really am home._

Saphira flew them back to the Varden's camp, now near Belatona. When they touched down, Nasuada was already waiting for him. The dark-skinned woman gave Eragon a quick hug, and then walked them all back to her pavilion.

"Eragon were have you been?" She inquired with concern. Arya was the one who responded.

"He was taken far south, near the woods around Aroughs; I found him there almost dead," Arya said. When Nasuada asked how Eragon had been hurt no one knew.

After a long silence Eragon spoke up. "I think I was captured by one of the Black Hands, because after I was captured Murtagh and Thorn came to get me," He suggested. They were all very unnerved that someone could break in and capture Eragon, even after twelve Elves were constantly guarding his tent.

A heavy silence hovered over them once again, until Nasuada broke it. "I have great news for you all," She said, taking in a deep breath. "First off, we now have the green dragon egg."

Eragon, Arya, and Saphira all looked at Nasuada with faces of pure and utter disbelief. "Angela the Herbalist and her werecat friend, Solembum, went in and stole this for us." She smiled brightly as she pulled a beautiful green dragon egg out from under her desk, and placed it in Arya's hands. "Arya was in charge of Saphira's egg, so I'm also placing this one in her care. However, it is still far too dangerous for us to try to get the egg to hatch like last time, for the king will try to get this egg back by every means."

Arya hugged the egg like it was an infant child in need of love and care. "I accept this burden with immense honor, Nasuada. I will protect this egg with my life," Arya said. "I expect no less of you, Arya. You now run the towering risk of being attacked like Eragon was, and because of that, I am going to have to make you two share a room." Arya was about to object, But Nasuada wasn't finished yet.

" I know you don't like it, but it is necessary. It is far easier to guard one room than two. Also I will be having some of my Night Hawks guard your room along with the elves. Do either of you have an objection to make?"

Arya looked over at Eragon, unsure of whether to be happy or sad. Eragon looked pleased with the outcome, but she on the other hand didn't know. She looked back at Nasuada and answered, "Very well, we will share a room. Now is there anything else that we should know?"

Nasuada laughed at Arya's question. "Why yes, there is," She said happily. " It involves the rock of Kuthain."

Eragon gasped as he recognized the name from Solembum's prediction. Nasuada laughed again when she saw Eragon's face.

"What is so funny, Lady Nasuada?" Eragon asked angrily.

"Nothing, I am just happy that we now have a chance in this war," she replied. "You see, the Isidar Mithrim is sometimes called the Rock of Kuthain, and it was recently discovered that it is full of energy!" She finished with a smile.

"How much energy?" Arya asked.

"Enough for Eragon to finally have a chance against the mad king himself !" Nasuada exclaimed.

Eragon and Arya were lead to the room that they would be sharing for the next month. It was a very large room; big enough for the two of them to live comfortably, but it had been altered to make it safer.

The widows were barred, and the door had three locks on it. The elves and the Nighthawks were to guard all sides of the room, and Saphira would sleep on the flat roof of the building.

Arya now felt very uncomfortable and awkward in the room. It reminded her of a cell; a cell like the one Durza had imprisoned and tortured her in. She shivered at the thought of it.

Eragon set down his belongings on his side of the room, and went to the wash basin in the corner. He cleaned the dirt off of his face, arms, and feet that had accumulated during their trip.

_Do I love him?_ Arya pondered. _He cares for me so much. He almost killed Murtagh in his rage. She sat down on her bed and closed her eyes. That's the problem. If something were to happen to me, Eragon would go as mad as the king himself! And that was without my love!_ Arya sighed and opened her eyes. Eragon was watching her with a dreamy look on his face, but he hid it when she looked at him.

I'm doing more damage by not loving him, She realized. She wanted to go up to Eragon right now and confess her feelings, but something held her back. Arya thought back to Faolin. I can't let his death hinder my progress with Eragon, he is dead now and he isn't coming back Arya stood up and left the room. _I'm going to tell him tomorrow,_ She thought.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, they help me out and inspire me to do more. I know this chapter is kind of short, but don't worry, the next one is ready to be published, and it is over 1000 words. In other news, I'm now going to continue my first story The Truth of It all, but don't expect me to update it as much. As for this story, I will try to update every weekend, but If I don't please don't bother me, I HAVE A LIFE TO! lol, well anyway, thank you for reading, and get ready for chapter 4 soon.**

**BTW: Big thanks to my new Beta ****Celebel Svit-kona. She helped a LOT, and made everything a lot easier to read**.


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions

Chapter 4

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS GRAPHIC... RATED T  
**

The next morning, Eragon woke up and started out for a walk. He was really looking for Arya, but he decided that that wasn't the best thing to tell Saphira. He searched the entire city of Belatona, which consumed his day, but couldn't find her.

As he was nearing his room that night, he heard the sound of someone sobbing behind the cover of bushes. He walked over, and to his surprise, he found Arya. She had a bottle of whiskey in her hands and was weeping convulsively.

Eragon slowly walked up to her and asked her what was wrong, but when she heard his voice she got up and tried to flee. Eragon prayed that Arya wouldn't kill him the next for what he was about to do, but decided it was for the best after he looked at Arya's state of mind.

He grabbed her by the waist, slung her over his shoulder, and carried her back to his room. He locked the door before setting her down on his bed and pulling up a chair. "What's wrong, Arya? you can tell me; I wont get angry," He said softly. She tried to get up and run out the door again, but she was too drunk, and tripped when Eragon tried to block her.

She got back up and pulled out a small dagger. " Don't make me hurt you" she said, her words slurred and hard to understand. Eragon pulled out Bringer and knocked the dagger out of her hand. A surprised look crossed her face, but she soon got over it and ran for the door. Eragon tried to stop her, but she tripped again. She fell to the floor sobbing, and when Eragon went to pick her up, she shoved him away. "Why are you hurting me, Shadeslayer? Why?" She pleaded for an answer.

Eragon put Brisingr back and tried to approach her again. He took a good look at her tear-stained face, and knew that she had probably been crying all day. He picked her up once again and set her back on the bed.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Arya, I just want to help you. What's troubling you?" He asked as he sat beside her. After a moment, he got up and got her a glass of water, which she drank in between sobs.

"It's you Shadeslayer, that's what's wrong," Arya answered as she leaned her head against Eragon's shoulder. The leather thong that had kept her hair from falling into her face had come undone during her and Eragon's struggle, and her hair now flowed freely down her back and across Eragon's shoulder.

Eragon was shocked. What had he done to make her this upset, besides kiss her, which they had already discussed? He had never seen her this distressed, and it was unsettling for him. He was about to ask Saphira, but then realized that she was sleeping. Then to his surprise, Arya began to calm down somewhat.

He put his arms around her and stroked her jet black hair. After a while, Arya grew silent. Though suddenly, her head snapped up and she stared directly into Eragon's soft, brown eyes. Her forest green eyes were sincere, but sad.

" I want your love, Shadeslayer" She said as she slowly leaned in and let her brow rest against his. Eragon pulled her closer to him and let her curl up in his lap. " I love you Shadeslayer," she murmured again.

"Arya, why do you keep calling me Shadeslayer"? Eragon questioned, slightly confused. Arya's upper lip trembled, and then she burst into tears once more. He knew she was holding something else back, something important. " Tell me everything, Arya. I want to know all you problems; I can help," Eragon said reassuringly.

Arya shuddered, and then grew silent. She nudged Eragon's mind, and he let her in. She sent him the memory of that terrible moment. Eragon closed his eyes and viewed it in patient silence.

_Arya sat alone on a cold, stone bench. She heard someone coming to the door, and tensed in waiting for the day's pain and misery. Durza kicked the door open and approached her, his boots clacking on the slick floor. He yanked her up painfully by the hair. She tried to scream, but the pain was to intense. No sound would come. Durza dragged her into another cell and strapped her to a short table, so that her legs dangled over the edge. _

_" Did you miss me, sweet Arya?" He said, twisting her arm in an unnatural way. Arya screamed, but gave no direct answer. "Well," Whispered Durza in question. When he received now answer, he continued. "I have something new planned for you today. Do you know what that is?" _

_Arya remained silent and motionless, just waiting for the end. Suddenly, with a rapid motion, Durza ripped off her leggings and tunic, leaving her bare and vulnerable to him. Arya started to cry as he ran his dirty hands all over her scarred body. He defiled her, and then started to pry her legs apart. She did her best to resist, but her strength was depleted. She screamed loudly as he rammed himself into her cruelly. She cried and begged him to stop, but he just pushed deeper and deeper into her. When Durza finally finished, he removed himself from her and unlashed her from the table. He lifted the naked elf by the hair again and threw her back into the cold, dark cell._

_Arya trembled on the cold stone, bare and tarnished. Durza laughed an evil laugh and closed the door again. _

_"I'm coming back tomorrow, my dear. Get ready for more." Durza's wicked voice echoed down the prison hall. Arya cried until she was exhausted, and then passed out on the grimy floor. _

The memory ended, and Eragon looked at Arya. He pulled her close, wanting only just to comfort her. He had just witnessed her biggest secret, and he felt horrible. He felt that he was responsible for what had happened to her. He wished he could have saved her sooner. What she had gone through was something no woman should ever have to experience.

"I will never let that happen to you again, Arya, I promise." She continued to cry for a long while, until finally she stopped.

"Thank you Eragon," She whispered softly. "Thank you for killing Durza."

She looked at him longingly and said, "Sleep with me Eragon."

"Are you sure Arya?" he asked surprised and slightly hesitant.

"Yes," She said evenly. She climbed into the bed and Eragon quickly followed. She nestled closer to him as she drifted into a calm dreaming state. Eragon mulled over what had just happened, and within a few minutes, he too drifted into his state of dreams.

**A/N: sorry guys I had to take this down for a short time to fix something! Just so you know, I had all of the chapters refinished and fixed up. I was recently looking at my traffic info and realized I have 1,500+ views! WOOOOOOO! :D I Have chapter 5 finished and waiting to be posted... all you have to do is click the review button below and review! once I get 8 reviews I will post chapter 5! I also have chapters 6 and 7 done, and I MIGHT release them early if I get a LOT of reviews! As you can tell by now, I work fast, and I get the chapters out fast. ( I already have the next 20 chapters planned out!) If there is ever a delay, I will try to warn you and stuff... **

**PS: Some REALLY good chapters are about to get posted, and the storyline is just STARTING to take off.**

**A/N EMERGENCY UPDATE 10/17/2010 : BOTH OF MY BETA'S QUIT! I need help fast, if you are a beta please PM me ASAP! I NEED HELP LIKE REALLY SOON OR THIS STORY WILL DIE!**


	5. Chapter 5 Aftermath

Chapter 5

This chapter is rated K+

Arya woke up feeling much better than yesterday. She didn't open her eyes, and was about to fall back asleep when she remembered. Her emerald eyes snapped open. The pillow that she thought she had been hugging was really Eragon. He had his warm arms wrapped around her waist, and was still sleeping soundly. She snuggled closer to him and pulled some more blankets over herself.

She very much regretted last night; she had been drunk and grief-stricken, and she had revealed more to Eragon than she wished. She felt bad, but she was also glad that she had released her emotions, though she hadn't let all of them out. She had been bottling up her feelings ever since Faolin had been deprived of his life, and the real reason she had been crying was because she had decided to let Faolin go and love Eragon. She felt relieved that she could finally let her feelings for Eragon show; she didn't like hiding all her emotions from everyone.

Even though Faolin was gone, she would never ever forget him. He was unlike anyone else, and she wanted him back so badly, but he would never be able to return to their world. He was dead, and the dead were never bestowed with new life. Maybe she would meet him again in whatever came after death, but until then, she would not know.

Arya suddenly felt someone try to enter thoughts, and realized that it was Saphira, so she allowed her in.

_You told him last night, didn't you, _Saphira said smugly.

_How did you know? _Arya asked suspiciously.

_Well you are sleeping next to him, aren't you? _

Arya blushed and then answered, _Yes, I am. _

Saphira said nothing for a while, but then she spoke in a solemn voice. _I'm very sorry about what happened to you in Gil'ead, Arya, I wish we could have saved you sooner._

_It's ok, Durza is dead now, and there was nothing else you could have done, _Arya said, starting to feeling sorrowful again.

_Cheer up Arya, Eragon would never let anything like that happen to you again, _Saphira said reassuringly.

_I know, that's, what I'm afraid of. _Arya said nothing else, because just as she finished, Eragon stirred in his sleep and awoke. Saphira left Arya's mind to let them be together alone.

Eragon slowly opened his eyes to see Arya nestled close to him. One slender arm was still drawn across his stomach, but her face was an emotionless mask. He remembered last night with panic and began to babble. "I'm sorry about last night, Arya, please don't get angry with me. I knew you were drunk, but you said-"

Arya cut him off with a delicate finger over his mouth, silencing him in an instant. When she released him, he gazed into her beautiful green eyes and knew that she had meant every word she had spoken last night.

"Arya," he said, " Are you feeling better?"

"Much better," She said smiling. She hugged him tightly, leaned in, and kissed him. Eragon was momentarily lost in a sea of passion for the beautiful elf he held in his arms and kissed. It was a very short kiss, but it meant everything to him.

"I guess this means you want to be with me now, right?" He asked hesitantly.

"I always have," She whispered in response.

They stared into each others eyes for a few more moments before crawling out of the bed. Eragon went out and got them some food, which they shared in the room. Arya then left for a meeting with Nasuda.

Eragon changed clothes and went to meet up with Saphira. He walked outside and scanned the sky, and sure enough, he saw Saphira soaring in lazy circles above the city. He contacted her with his mind and called her down. He sent her the memories of last night and told her about his new relationship with Arya.

_"I am happy for you little one," _Saphira said. _"You both were going mad without each other, but now you're happy, and that's what matters."_ They both stood in comfortable silence for a while until Saphira broke it. _Eragon? _She asked.

_Yes Saphira? _He replied.

_How will I find love like you and Arya have? There aren't many choices for me, and what if I don't like them? _

Eragon patted her affectionately on the snout. _"We just have to hope Saphira. We just have to hope."_

**_A_/N: Well how was it? :D I have chapters 6 and 7 already done and edited, and I'm just waiting to put them up... BUT...**

**I will only post them if this chapter gets at least 8 reviews. SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON! **

**Besides that, I'm really happy about how this whole story is turning out, in fact I have the next 17 chapters planned out, and it's going to get even better!**

**AND I GOT A NEW BETA!**

**AN UPDATE: OK guy i know your going to kill me for this, but_ I can only update once a week now... _IM SORRY! I have the next 5 or so chapters done, but my beta hasn't even started on them, so it's going to be a while until I can post again... BUT DON"T BLAME ME!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Eridor

**Chapter 6**

**This Chapter is rated K+**

**Eridor  
**

For the next three days Eragon saw little of Arya. He looked for her several times when he was flying with Saphira, but he had little time for her anyway, for Nausuda had ordered him on many missions such as raids, and scouting missions. Now, Eragon finally had a break, and he could not help but realize that Arya was avoiding him.

Arya came in to sleep in the dead of night long after Eragon had passed off into sleep, and she always got up before him so that he could never get a chance to see her. He saw her ever now and then, but she always seemed very distracted and to eager to go, and now he was off to find her again. Eragon jogged through the streets of Fienster looking for her. Saphira was off hunting and resting for their trip back to the Varden that was to take place in two days. Eragon looked past the merchants and soldiers that bowed as he passed. _Why does she avoid me like this? _Eragon wondered. _She said that she loved me, but now she seems like she just wants to disappear._ Rounded a corner and saw just who he was looking for.

_Arya..._ He thought dreamily, and as if he had said the thought out loud Arya looked up and saw him coming. Just as Eragon was about to walk closer Arya entered his mind. _We need to talk _She said _Meet me in the room_. Arya looked very worried, and her hair was blown back as if she had been running. Arya started to run to the room, and Eragon flowed her. Eragon got there first however, and he held the door open for her, but the second she entered the whole room seemed to become full of energy. Arya removed Eragons hand from the door and locked it, then she walked over to her bag and pulled out the green dragon egg.

Eragon strode over to were Arya stood and put his hand on her shoulder. "Arya what is happening?" He said waving his hand around the room.

Arya sighed and sat down on her bed. " The green egg is hatching Eragon." She said while gazing into the green depths of the egg. Her voice seemed to be detached and worried.

" How can you tell?" Eragon pondered.

Without a word Arya handed Eragon the egg and pointed to a crack in the shell. Eragon slowly knelt to the ground and set the green dragon egg on the floor." When did this start happening ?" Eragon said now very worried.

" I felt strange early today, so I got up and started to look for a disturbance." Arya said. " It felt like the air had a charge in it, so I went to get the egg to make sure it wouldn't be damaged if something happened. When I touched the egg it started to crack, So I went to find you..."

Now Eragon was very confused. "How could you have been here? you were gone! I was out the past two hours looking for you!"

Arya avoided Eragons questioning gaze and answered sounding ashamed, " I was here, I cast an invisibility spell..."

Eragon looked at her with a hurt expression, on his face.. " Arya I thought you loved me..." He sounded on the verge of tears, and Arya got off the bed and held his hand awkwardly.

"I do love you Eragon, It's just that I don't want to distract you from your work, and..." Arya trailed off seeming on the verge of tears herself.

" And what Arya?" Eragon asked.

Arya looked into his sweet brown eyes and let the truth spill out of her, " I'm afraid..." Eragon looked at her and motioned for her to continue. " I'm afraid of what you will do to get me. You almost killed Murtagh when he made the illusion, and It wasn't even his fault! I don't want you to become to attached to me..." She said slumping her head against his chest. Eragon wrapped his hands around her and whispered in her ear.

" Nothing can stop me from loving you Arya, it is already to late..." Arya looked buried herself deeper into his tunic, and he could feel them getting wet with tears.

" Never put yourself in my place Eragon, never sacrifice your self so that I could live, I would want you to live a happy life, not throw it away to save mine. I have lived on this earth for a century, and you are young... Promise me you won't, Eragon promise..." Arya shuddered at the end of he speech and lifted her head to meet Eragons. Eragon tried to promise her in the ancient language, but he found that he couldn't, so he promised without it.

" I shall try my best Arya." He said solemnly.

Arya was about to say something, but a loud crack emitted from the green dragon egg. They both sat down near the egg waiting for something to happen.

" Eragon what do I do when he comes out? What should I name him? How will it feel?" Arya questioned rapid fire.

Eragon didn't answer any of the questions directed at him, he just looked at the egg, so Arya did the same. Arya felt very afraid and nervous about becoming a rider. She had enough responsibilities anyway, and she didn't know what being a dragon rider really meant.

_What it the dragon doesn't like me?_ Arya thought. _Don't be silly Arya, the egg wouldn't hatch if the dragon didn't like you... _her more sensible side said. _But how will I be trained? What if it hurts? What if..._ Arya stopped herself before she went to far. I just need to calm down She reassured herself. Arya looked up to see that Eragon was looking at her in the strangest way.

" Your going to be fine Arya, becoming a rider is an amazing experience-" Eragon was cut of as the egg cracked again. Arya felt her heart hammering in her chest like a war drum.

_I'm going to be all right... _Arya reassured herself again.

The egg cracked one last time, and green shards flew away from the egg as something kicked away at it from the inside. Arya let out a breath that she realized she had been holding, and waited. A small green dragon stumbled out of the egg. For Arya it was love at first sight. The dragon was the same color as her eyes, and seemed to be intelligent, but mysterious in a way. Eragon smiled broadly at the little dragon.

_I'm not alone anymore..._ He thought.

Arya sat motionless and ridged as the dragon stretched its wings and stared right at her. The dragon cocked its head at Arya in a way that made her smile. He started to walk over to her, but stopped about half a foot away from her leg. Arya new what she had to do now. She had to touch the dragon so that they could become one and so that she could finally get her own Gedwey ignasia on her hand. Arya tentatively reached forward and touched that dragons snout. At first nothing happened, and Arya thought that that was it, but then a wave of agony burned through her collapsed onto the floor and twisted and thrashed in the incredible pain. When Arya finally recovered she was sweating, and she felt different.

Arya opened her eyes and saw Eragon holding her hand with a smile of pure delight spread over his face. Eragon turned her hand the other way so that she could see. The Gedwey Ignasia shone proudly in the sunlight. Eragon backed off and helped Arya to her feet. The little dragon romped around in the room exploring the new world that had suddenly appeared outside his shell. Arya laughed as he climbed onto a chair and cocked his head again, and looked at her in a funny way. Arya felt the sudden urge to eat something, and it took her a few seconds to realize that the sensation came from the dragon.

" Eragon, I think he needs some food, could you get me some?"

Eragon obeyed Arya's request and ran out the door. Once he had left walked over to the dragon and picked him up. She admired his color and ran her hands over the little dragons head. Arya let him perch on her shoulder, and together they walked over to her bed. Arya sat down and let the dragon explore the room again while she tried to sort out her thoughts.

_When will I train?_ She wondered,_ Will Saphira like him? Will I help fight in battles with Eragon? _Arya was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Eragon walk into the room with a hand pull of meat.

" Would you like to feed him Arya?"

Arya snapped out of her trance and eyed the meat frowning. _I don't have to eat it... just feed it to him... _Arya thought. "Very well Eragon."

She held the meat it her hands and walked over to the dragon. _Food is here! _Arya said through the link. The dragon sent feelings confusion, but then joy and waited in front of Arya. Arya smiled and threw small pieces of the meat into the air, and watched with delight as the dragon jumped up and caught them in his mouth. The dragon stopped catching the pieces when he was full, so Arya gave the rest back to Eragon.

" We should go show Nausuda" Eragon remarked. " She will be delighted by the news."

Arya looked at Eragon, ran over and kissed him. " Very well, Eragon, we will be there in a little while, in the mean time go find Saphira, I'm sure she will be glade to hear the news."

Eragon departed without another word, So Arya washed off her hands in the wash basin and placed the green dragon on he shoulder. She felt the small talons grip her, and felt something nibble her ear. Arya smiled and set of to Nausuda's command room.

_**WELL? how was it? HUH? TELL ME OR I WIL KILL GREEENIE! no JK, im not that mean... or am I? it up to you to decide, if i get more then 10 reviews i will keep him if not HE WILL DIE! yes, that's right i am holding an imaginary green baby dragon for ransom, and he will die if you don't review... SO REVIEW!**_

**_Sorry about the whole not updating for like two weeks think, but my beta's all just seem to disappear, and i had to edit this one myself. if you are a beta seeking employment you found your match! PM me and we can talk about your future beta job at " BOB THE BUILDER INC" lol. but really guys PM and review. i have the next 4 chapters written, just review and i will edit them and get them posted. also if you see any spelling or grammar errors alert my ASAP._**

_**E**_**ridor: _review now fool, or Arya is gonna kill the guy writing this story, and your not gonna get anymore chapters! _**


	7. Chapter 7 Breaking The News

**Chapter 7**

** this chapter is rated K**

Eragon sprinted as fast as he could, feverishly searching for Saphira. His heart hammered with excitement of the news. A new dragon! Saphira and I are no longer alone anymore now, Arya is the new rider, and I get to train her! Eragons mind could barely fathom the situation at hand, as all these thoughts flooded the riders mind, making Eragon's head buzz pleasantly with happiness. So completely immersed in his own thoughts the rider almost forgot what he was looking for.

Breaking himself away from his reverie Eragon stopped at a clearing, and looked into the sky searching for Saphira. Eragon scanned the sky, but no matter how hard he searched the rider could not find her. Deciding on a different approach, Eragon tried to look for Saphira with his mind.

_"Saphira!"._

_"Not so loud little one, you might give me a headache!"_

Eragon jumped, startled by Saphira's immediate response._ "Where are you Saphira?"_ Eragon asked confused, the dragon sounded very close, but Eragon did not see her anywhere.

_"I am in the center of the city entertaining the young ones. Come see!"_ Saphira replied.

Curious, Eragon took off running to the center of the city. The rider gasped at what he saw, allowing a loud laugh to escape his lungs at the sight. Right before his own eyes young children from around the city were climbing on  
Saphira making merry. Also Eragon saw kids putting many various objects in front of her, then they all backed away from Saphira and watched in anticipation as she burned them with careful jets of fire.

The children giggled, and ran excitedly off to find new objects for Saphira to burn. Eragon watched the fun observantly, but with a jolt remembered the reason he had come.

_"Saphira listen, I have great news! The last egg in all the land has hatched... for Arya!"_ Saphira immediately raised her mighty head in interest, then roared thunderously, proclaiming to everyone around the area her absolute joy. The children however took Saphira's roar the wrong way, and ran away screaming.

Ignoring the little kids Saphira spoke, excitement laced under her words. "I am not alone anymore! Where is the hatchling? Saphira asked eagerly.

_"He and Arya are in Nasuada's command room waiting for us! _Eragon responded quickly.

Without another look Saphira jumped into the sky and started to fly off in the direction of Nasuada's command room. Eragon looked at her for a moment stunned she did not offer him a ride, but quickly shook it off then ran off in  
the same direction.

Moments later Eragon arrived only to find he was the last person to arrive at Nasuada's command room. The rider instantly noticed a hopeful expression on the Night hawks' faces, so he assumed that Arya had already arrived.

Eragon stepped into the room, and saw that a window had been opened so that Saphira could keep her head in the room. Arya sat in a chair in front of Nasuada's desk, and the green dragon was nowhere to be seen. Nasuada herself  
was seated behind the desk and she motioned for Eragon to sit down in another chair beside Arya. The young Shadeslayer did so, and the meeting commenced.

Saphira was the first one to speak._"Where is the hatchling Arya?" _Saphira asked eagerly.

Arya lips curved upwards as she replied. "He ran under the table when you entered Saphira, I think he's a little shy." Arya bent down and and picked up the little green dragon. He tried to squirm away, but Arya held him firmly sending calming vibes to the dragon.

Nasuada gasped in surprise, apparently the baby dragon was news to her. "Arya told me she had news, but I never expected this!" Nasuada said, clearly excited.

"I think I'm going to name him Eridor." Arya said. Eridor stopped trying to escape, so Arya got up and set him on the ground close to Saphira. Eridor stood frozen still, seemingly very intimidated by the huge sapphire dragon.

Saphira bent her neck down and examined the baby dragon with a large blue eye. His foot twitched, and through some unspoken understanding Saphira moved her head  
back, as to not upset Eridor. Then Eridor went back to Arya and climbed onto her head.

"Such magical creatures dragons are..." Nasuada said longingly.

"May I hold him?" Arya gripped Eridor and handed him to Nasuada. The Varden leader set the young dragon on her desk and watched him with a never ending interest as  
Eridor slowly inched closer to the Varden ruler and crouched down, ready to pounce.

Before Arya could stop him Eridor leapt up and landed on Nasuada's head harmlessly. The dark-skinned ruler laughed at the dragon as Arya removed him from her head. Arya sat back down and looked at Eragon smiling.

The only human male present smiled back, but remained silent. Eragon was happy for Arya, but he was also secretly confused about her. Now that the elf was a rider, he didn't know how to act around her. Eragon snapped out of his thoughts when Nasuada asked him a question.

"Eragon, when will Arya start her training?" The ruler asked.

"Arya and Eridor will start their training as soon as possible, but I do not think that it would be wise to begin Eridor's training until he grows stronger, both physically and mentally."

Nasuada nodded her head in agreement, then started talking about how she had contacted the other twelve elves, and how they would be returning to the Varden this evening. Eragon didn't listen very much, and remained silent for the most part of the conversation, not caring to talk. Eragon was relieved when they were finally dismissed from Nasuada's presence.

**_Whats is this? you ask ITS TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE WEEK THAT'S WHAT IT IS! I felt kind of guilty for not updating for so long, (it wasn't my fault) so i posted this chapter early. ( well i really " accidentally hit the invisible post next chapter button") lol random reviewer!_**

** _Now, concerning the fate of Eridor I WILL KILL HIM IF YOU DON'T REIVEIW! I have my gun pointed at his head head, so you better review..._**

**_ Eridor: WTF! why are you doing this? what did I do to you? YOU IMAGINED ME HOW CAN YOU KILL SOMETHING YOU IMAGINED! THIS GUY IS CRAZY FELLOW FANFICIOTNERS review now for the sake of my life and the sake of this story!  
_**


	8. Chapter 8 Family

**Chapter 8**

**this chapter is rated K+**

Eragon walked back to his room feeling very tired. All the missions that he had been on that week were taking their toll. He stumbled into the room, and sat down to unlace his boot. Eragon almost kicked when Eridor came running out from under the bed. The little green dragon squeaked and jumped into Eragon's lap. He laughed and picked up the dragon.

"What have you been up to Eridor? Where is Arya? Can you tell me?" Eridor squeaked again, and a moment later Arya ran into the room.

"What's wrong Eridor?" Arya said frantically. She searched looked around and then saw Eragon holding up the small dragon.

"Arya, where have you been?" Eragon asked.

"I was getting ready for our trip." She replied.

"What trip?" Eragon asked confused.

"You didn't listen to Nasuada did you?" Arya said disapprovingly. Eragon nodded his head and Arya continued. "We are going to help the elves stop one of the Empires supply trains."

Eragon looked even more confused, and Eridor puffed smoke at him sharing Arya's annoyance. "Why would they send me to just stop a supply train? Any elf could stop a supply train!"

Eragon said. Eridor squirmed out of Eragon's hands and returned to Arya, and now mimicked Arya's angry expression. "This is no ordinary supply train Eragon. This supply train consists of enough supplies to feed several armies, and as a matter of fact it is guarded by one! Thousands of troops were sent along with it, and it could tip the fate of this war not in our favor!" Arya finished and stalked out of the room.

Eragon ran out after her, but she was already gone. Eragon heard the load rhythmic flaps of Saphira's wings as she returned from her hunting trip. _What is wrong little one?_ She asked.

_Arya is angry at me and I don't know why. _Eragon replied.

_Let me see._ Eragon sent her the memories of the encounter with Arya. When Saphira was done viewing it a deep chuckle emitted from her.

_What is so funny?_ Eragon asked now angry himself. _Well, it's very clear why she is so angry at you. She thinks that your relationship is making you lose focus._

_What is so funny about that?_ Eragon ranted. _Now Arya might leave me..._

Saphira laughed again and said, _it isn't funny, Eridor mimicking Arya was_. At this even Eragon had to smile. The little green dragon had the effect of bringing joy.

Eragon turned around and almost yelled as two green eyes looked into his. Eragon realized it was Arya and he relaxed a little. "Arya don't sneak up on me like that, I might attack you one day!" Eragon said.

Arya allowed herself a small smile at that comment, but if didn't reach her eyes. "Eragon I need to speak with you again." Arya said. She moved back into the room, and Eragon followed her leaving Eridor and Saphira outside. Arya lay down on a bed and motioned for Eragon to follow her. Eragon did as he was told and to his surprise Arya embraced him with a kiss.

"You're not angry at me?" He asked.

"I still think you should pay more attention, or this relationship of ours cannot be..." Arya stopped when a hurt expression crossed Eragon's face.

"Don't leave me Arya, Don't hurt me again." Eragon said tears forming in his eyes.

Arya quickly stopped and kissed him again, "Eragon I didn't say I was going to leave you, I just said you had to pay more attention," Arya finished.

They were silent for a while until Arya nestled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Arya could feel his pulse under her, and she moved her head lower down his chest so she could hear his heart. Arya listened to his pounding heart then asked a question.

"Eragon why do you love me?" Eragon was caught off guard by the question, but he was glad she had ended the silence. Eragon thought for a while and then finally answered.

"I love you because you because you understand me. You are full of love and sorrow and so many other things Arya, I love you for them all." Eragon stopped for a breath and then whispered, "You are also very beautiful." Arya felt her cheeks flush at Eragon's last statement, and she moved even closer to him. "Why do you love me Arya?" Eragon asked quietly.

Arya pondered over the statement and remembered his heart. "I love you because you have a pure heart with good intentions. I know you would protect me, and never hurt me." Arya said slowly. They sat there in silence for a while until Arya felt a tear fall onto her cheek. Arya sat up and saw that Eragon was crying.

"What is wrong Eragon? Was it something I said?" Arya said in a worried tone.

"Nay." Eragon replied "I was just remembering Garrow my uncle. One of the last things he ever told me was to love with a full heart..." More tears pored out of Eragon eyes, but Arya wiped them away with a cloth.

After that they were both lost in thought for a long time. Arya thought of how she would explain her relationship with Eragon to her mother. Eragon thought of how he never even knew his mother. They stayed like that for hours until they were torn from there thoughts from the sound of Saphira's roar.

Eragon got up and ran outside with Arya close behind. _What's wrong?_ Eragon asked frantically.

_Nothing_. Replied Saphira, _Eridor just bit my tail._ Eragon looked over to see Eridor climbing up Saphira's tail. Eragon laughed as Arya tried to remove Eridor. The small green dragon squeaked and jumped onto Arya's shoulder, with enough force to send her falling into the grass.

Eragon lay down beside Arya so that Eridor was in the middle of them. "I'm tired would you like to go to sleep now?" Eragon asked.

Arya calmed Eridor down by petting him on his long neck. "Yes..." Arya said with a yawn.

Without another word Saphira made a tent with her wings and covered them from the night chill. Eragon moved closer to Eridor and stroked his underbelly, and soon he was asleep. He then moved his hand over to Arya and he stroked her hair until she was asleep. Last of all, Eragon wished Saphira a good night.

_Surrounded by those I love... _Eragon thought, _we make an odd little family. _Eragon finally closed his eyes and drifted into dreams.

_**AN: OK guys, Eridor will live... despite the fact that I only got 4 reviews this past week, I will forgive you because I know most of you are out doing that whole " write a novel in a month thing"Because of this, I am only getting half of the views that I need, So i think I am not going to post any chapters this month. I know you guys probably hate me now, But trust me, when this month is over I'm going to release a very cool chapter called the illusionist. Trust me, YOU WILL LOVE IT! in other news, I had a very cool dream lately, and I'm going to use it in a chapter. Once again, very sorry about the whole NOT POSTING THAT MANY CHAPTERS IN NOVEMBER thing, but I seriously lost like 75% of my readers, and I will not continue this story without them. **_

_**Eridor: R U kidding? I don't get any good chapters in November? OMG I'M SO HAVING A CRAZY DIVA TANTRUM! *diva tantrum starts* NO SCREEN TIME! I DON'T JUST SIT AROUND! I'M A DRAGON OF ACTION, AND I WILL GET MY ACTON! YEAH I WILL QUIT ON YOU BOB THE BUILDER OF STUFF! **_

_**AN: OH NO YOU DON'T! *SHOOTS ERIDOR WITH Trank gun* NOT ON MY WATCH!**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Illusionist

**Chapter 9 **

**This chapter is rated T**

Eragon smiled as dry air blew up into his face. Eragon, Arya, Eridor and Saphira were flying high above the vast Hadarac Desert.

They had set out from the Varden the day previous and were making steady progress to Gil'ead where Arya's family was residing. Eragon sat in the saddle with one of Arya's hands around his waist. In the other hand she held a small rope that Eridor was using to glide. Eridor would hold one end of the rope in his small jaws while Arya steered him like a kite with the other end. Eridor greatly enjoyed flying, and he did it all the time now. Eragon scanned the barren landscape laid out before him. He could see nothing but the vast amounts of sand that filled the desert, and there was still no sign of reaching the end. They flew on through the night in order to arrive at Gil'ead in time.

The five great races of Alagaesia met together in the Vault Of Souls. It was built into a great diamond many times larger than Isidar Mithrim, and a large diamond encrusted chest lay in the center. A dwarf man with iridescent armour placed something within the chest and quickly left.

Next an elf man with a flowing gold and red velvet cape stalked in and left a small box in the chest. He hurried away, as another man entered. He wore grey clothing, and everything about his composure radiated power. He put a hand on the diamond vault, and collapsed upon the floor. Another man entered and carried him out of the vault. Last of all a great white dragon and rider entered The Vault. The dragon lifted a leg and dropped something upon the floor of The Vault. The dragon left and the rider remained alone. He lifted his silver palm and closed the chest. He engraved words into the diamond floor, and then slid the chest on top of it, effectively hiding them. He walked out of the vault without a second glance and the diamond door slid shut to never be opened again.

Eragon gasped for air and snapped his eyes open as the dream ended. He was in Saphira's saddle with his head resting in Arya's lap. Her delicate fingers were slowly running through his hair, and he heard her softly talking to Eridor. Eragon groaned and sat up. He turned around to see Arya looking at him with a curious expression. Her hair was flying in the wind, and Eridor was perched on her shoulder looking down at the world below him.

"_Eragon are you well?_" Saphira and Arya asked at the same time.

Eragon laughed and bent over to kiss Arya.

"I am well, I just experienced an odd vision." He replied. Eragon could feel Saphira grow jealous when he gave his attention to Arya first. He laughed again and gave her a mental embrace. Saphira hummed approvingly and returned the mental embrace.

"Well what did you dream of?" Arya asked.

" I cannot explain, allow me to show you." He touched Arya's mind and she let him in. He showed Saphira and Arya the memory of the dream, and they were both equally confused by it.

" We must ask Glaedr about this memory when he returns." Arya said.

Eragon groaned at the mention on his former masters name. He had been desperately trying to forget that fateful night when his masters had been slain. Eragon shuddered as he remembered Glaedr's final thoughts. He felt Arya move closer to him in the saddle, and he smiled at the thought of her being a Shadeslayer as he was. He sighed as Arya slid her sword arm around his waist.

_She is my perfect mate... _He thought.

_And you mine..._ Arya replied. Eragon felt his ears go red as he realized that Arya was still in his mind.

_Would you like to have a family with me one day Arya?_ He asked.

Arya thought about it for a while and then finally replied, _When this war is over I will have a family with you Eragon._

Eragon smiled and kissed Arya. He was happy that Arya loved him enough to take him seriously now, and that he would one day have a child with her.

_Arya why are elf children so rare?_ He asked.

_Elf children are not like human children Eragon. Elf children spend about twenty years in their mother's womb before they are born. Many elves become afraid that there mate will leave them during that time, so they don't take the risk._

Eragon silently thought about what Arya had said. He was proud that Arya loved him enough to take that risk, but it also disturbed him. It led him to another question that he felt was wrong to ask Arya about, but he asked anyway. Lovers don't hold back, he told himself.

_What if the elf doesn't want the child? What if they were ...raped...?_ Eragon asked.

He felt Arya stiffen against his back, and her arms constricted around his waist making it hard for him to breathe. She remained quiet for a long time, so he started to apologize.

_Arya I am sorry for asking-_ He was cut off as Arya stopped him.

_It's alright Eragon, I just don't like talking about these subjects, but you have the right to know, so I will answer your question. When an elf is born certain spells are cast on them. The spells don't drain any energy, but they allow us to live more productive lives. These spells are called the Endeavour spells. There are different ones for males and females, and it is the parents job to choose if they want them on their child. One of the spells for women is called the spell of birth. it allows elf maids such as myself to choose whether we want a child or not. The spell is worded so that only the one who will carry the child has the choice. Does that answer your question Eragon?_

_Yes, I think it does,_ he replied, _You have given me much to think about._

Arya left his mind and started flying Eridor. The little dragon was overjoyed to be back in the air after the long and boring discussion his rider was involved in. Arya laughed as she understood what he was thinking.

Later that evening they finally spotted the supply train. It was huge. The train stretched across the land like a river of red and white uniforms. In the center of the marching army were the supplies. They were being transported by covered wagons, and there was enough to outlast any siege. Saphira landed about two leagues away from it in a clump of trees. They could hear soldiers boots as they marched across the land simultaneously bringing their feet down upon the land, creating heavy thumps. Eridor was very intimidated by the sound and he refused to leave Saphira's saddle. However Eragon and Arya jumped off to scout out the area.

Eragon crept through the underbrush with Brisingr to hand, and Arya followed silently behind with a drawn bow. Something felt wrong about the place. Everything seemed fake and unreal. The sky seemed to turn grey as they walked towards a small clearing. Eragon was about to move a branch out of the way when it disappeared. Three men in black cloaks suddenly appeared in the center of the clearing. Arya loosed an arrow at one but it just disappeared. and reappeared a second later. _Illusions_, Eragon realized. He told Arya and they both looked around for the enemy magician. Eragon stayed close to Arya, blood pounded in his ears. They could not be captured now, they had come too far.

Eragon looked upwards and saw that Saphira was circling above them. He contacted her and told her of their current situation.

_If we are captured you are to fly straight back to the Varden._ _Tell them what happened and don't let Eridor out of your sight._ Saphira reluctantly agreed and Eragon turned back to look around the clearing.

The black figures had multiplied, there were now a whole dozen of them. They stood in a circle and watched their every move. Eragon spoke once more with Arya and told her to retreat.

And yet as soon as she started to back away, they advanced with speed that was reserved for elves. They slashed and shot at their attackers but if their weapons appeared to reach their target, they always vanished, and it was impossible to tell if a foe was real or not.

From above Saphira gave them even more distressing news. The entire supply train and army was a giant illusion. They all disappeared right after the charge. Eragon was truly worried now. If the entire supply train was a illusion it would take a very powerful magician to supply the energy. It also meant that the entire mission was a trap. Eragon stabbed at another illusion, and was aggravated at its disappearance. He raised his word to block a stroke by another when they all suddenly departed.

Now they were replaced by different illusions. Ones that looked just like him and Arya. The ones that looked like him started to attack Arya, and the ones that looked like her started attacking him. Eragon desperately tried to look over the illusions before he attacked them but they were too fast, and he was forced to attack without. The illusions endured the battle for relentless minutes without pausing. They knew of course that they were all illusions, but they couldn't take the chance that one of them might be real.

Eragon slashed at one of the illusions that had its back turned. His eyes widened as his blade struck solid flesh. Arya fell to the ground screaming with pain. Eragon yelled and ran over to her fallen body. Tears blurred his vision as he flipped her over and tried to heal her. He healed her as fast as we capable of doing, but Arya shoved him away, tears glittering her eyes. She struck a look at him that forced him to curse whatever dark magicians had made the illusions. Arya rose and dashed away from him. He started to run after her, but some blunt object struck him across the head and he fell to the ground. He faintly heard Arya scream and fall next to him. The last thing he saw was Saphira blast fire into the air and roar. He knew that she would come back for him.

Eragon's vision darkened until he was passed out on the grassy floor.

_**AN: OK guys sorry for not updating for so long... My beta's just seem to disappear these days... anyway, I'm going to post a very short chapter sometime this week, but if you havn't please check out my new " you choose" fanfiction called icy pain in a forest. It might seem a little weird, but i wanted to do something with Arya getting burned for a LONG time... **_

_**Arya: What are you talking about I never got burned? **_

_**Me: *ignores Arya* Also, I think i can now manage the twice a week update rate again thanks to my new beta Articwolfstudios. He updates really fast, and i'm really glad to have him as a beta. Elvin blade if you are reading this just know that I am assuming that your phone broke.**_

_**Eridor: LOOPY!  
**_


	10. Chapter 10 Confinement

**Anything For You Chapter 11**

**This chapter is rated K+**

Eragon woke up in a lavishly decorated room. There were tapestries on the walls, and carpeted floors. The walls were colored a rich chestnut, and there was a large fire in a small stove. Eragon stood up and got off the mattress he had been sitting on. He walked around the room and studied the fine arts and linens that hung from the walls, his eye studious after is time with the elves. He walked over to a table and found a large stuffed chicken. He was far too hungry to turn the meal down so he wolfed down the meat.

After eating his fill, he explored the room further to find out where he was. The only door was locked by both magical and mundane means and there were no windows. The more he thought about it the more he realized he was in a cell. Every possible way out was blocked, and even the chimney for the stove was made so that no one could enter through it. Eragon tried to use magic, and to his great surprise found that he was not drugged.

He walked over to the door and tried to burn it down. nothing happened. He tried to crack it, and nothing happened. Eragon used every method he could think of, but they were all blocked by wards. Eragon grew frustrated with the task, so gave up and sat down on his bed. He tried to contact Arya, but he was still somehow blocked. Eragon waited in the room for what seemed like days. His patience for his _host _was wearing thin. A new platter of food always appeared on the same table, but no one visited or even contacted him.

After what seemed like a week Eragon started to realize what they were doing to him. _Solitary confinement_, he realized, _The only way they can torture me without me legally being an outlaw... or at least until I deny their demands. _He had read about this type of torture in a scroll Oromis had once given him to read. _In solitary confinement, the victim is left alone until they become mentally unstable_, He remembered, _I need to out wait them_.

From then on, Eragon meditated all day, and slept as much as possible. He exercised and practiced magic. He tried not to think about what Arya and Saphira were doing with him missing. After about two weeks his patience paid off and someone finally opened the door.

A hooded man wearing all black entered, and Eragon froze and stopped what he was doing. The hooded man slowly started to walk towards the him, and Eragon backed off. Another man entered the room. This time it was an ordinary messenger with a scroll. He stood in front of Eragon and read it.

"You Eragon Bromson, are now considered a public enemy. Will you give away and information concerning the Varden or elves at this time willingly?"

Eragon spat at the messengers feet and laughed,

"I would rather die!" Without another word the hooded figure lifted his hand and yelled "Slytha!"

Eragon fell to the ground with a muted thud. The messenger bowed to the hooded man and walked away clearly afraid at the use of magic. The illusionist just laughed at him and dragged Eragon's limp body out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon woke on a cold stone floor. He picked himself off the floor and looked around at his new cell. It was made of unforgiving, cold stone, once more there were no windows to the outside world and the only object in the room was a small, musty old cot that was stained with blood. He briefly tried to use magic, but this time he _had_ been drugged, and all his memories were hazy. Eragon sat down on the cot and tried to sort out his thoughts. He had been gone from the Varden for about two weeks he estimated, but he couldn't know for sure for sure. He hadn't seen daylight his entire _visit_ here. And there was no way of knowing how long he had been asleep.

Eragon felt his stomach rumble, and he started to pat down his tunic. He smiled when he found that he still had some of his food. Everyday back in his other cell, he took the food that would not rot and hid it in the pocket of his tunic. Now he had enough to last about three days.

_Enough to outlast the drugs effects _He thought, _hopefully. _

_Where exactly is here?_ He thought, _I could be in Uru'baen, but that's not likely..._ Eragon ended his thoughts when he heard someone approach his cell door. He heard someone struggle, and then observed a sound like a brutal fight before the door was opened. Something was carelessly tossed in, and the door slammed shut once more.

Eragon got up from the cot to see what was thrown in. As he neared it he realized that the something was in fact a someone. Eragon knelt next to the person and turned the body over to see his or her face. Eragon gasped as he realized that it was Arya's bruised countenance. Blood trickled down from her left nostril, and she had a deep purple bruise on her brow. She was unconscious, so he lifted her onto the cot and covered her abused body with a dirty sheet. He wiped the blood from her face, and did all he could to make her look like the Arya he knew and loved.

Arya shivered under the sheet, and Eragon started to run his hands through her hair. He was furious that someone had hurt her, but he was even more hurt about how he had almost killed her during the illusion battle. Eragon leaned down and kissed her upon her bruised cheek where she was not hurt. He started to talk to her about things and how he had spent his time over the past two weeks, how he had missed her and about many other things but most of all he begged her for forgiveness.

Arya awoke several hours later. She felt a throbbing pain on her brow, and something pressing on her shoulder. Arya opened her eyes and looked into a tangles mess of brown hair. It took her a moment to realize that some man was sleeping with her. Arya shoved the man off on to the floor, and tried to stand up. She fought back tears as her legs screamed with pain. Arya finally gave up and collapsed back onto the cot. The man got up and rubbed his head moaning with pain.

"Arya, please forgive me..." The man pleaded with a hoarse voice.

Arya curled up her lips in disgust. He acts as though he knows me! How dare he talk to me after doing what he just did! Arya repositioned herself so she sat upright in the cot, and her back leaned against the wall.

"I will not forgive you!" Arya screamed, "How dare you try to sleep with me!"

The man chocked back a sob, and Arya could see tears falling from his down trodden face.  
"I am sorry Arya, I didn't mean to hurt you." He cried out in desperation.

Now Arya was very confused. How does he know my name? She wondered. Arya looked over the figure lying on the floor. She felt a pang of guilt for being so cruel to him. _He probably hasn't seen another women for years..._ She thought guiltily.

"Show me your face." She requested in a now softer tone.

Eragon turned his face back up, and Arya gasped as she recognized him. He was asking forgiveness for cutting me! Arya realized now feeling even more guilty. She watched as he crawled to the foot of the cot and held her foot in his warm hands.

"I forgive you Eragon..." Arya whispered. Eragon's eyes grew wet, and a small smile appeared upon his face. Arya motioned for him to sit beside her, and as soon as he was she pulled him into a kiss. Eragon eagerly returned it, and they both started to pull each other closer.

For the rest of the day they shared their experiences with each other, and ate Eragon's food. Arya had been in a solitary confinement room like Eragons, but she was released several days earlier than him for questioning. When she refused to give away any information she was beaten by the black cloaked man.

"Apparently, the black cloaked man is called The Illusionist." Arya said, "He is another one of Galbatorix's pets magicians. He specializes in creating all sorts of illusions and he has very effective torture." Arya shuddered as she recalled. "He can read minds without entering them, and can make illusions of your worst nightmares." Arya trailed off seeming to not say any more about the foe.

Eragon allowed Arya to rest her head against his shoulder as he thought more about how they could escape from the prison. They still had no idea where they were, and rescue was highly unlikely. Eragon sighed and rested his head against Arya's now sleeping one.

_I must remain strong._ Eragon thought determinedly, _I can't let them get the best of me, I won't..._

Eragon stopped thinking and gently moved Arya's head off his shoulder. The elf mumbled something under her breath, but continued to slumber. He carefully repositioned her body so that she now rested lengthwise along the edge of the cot. Last of all Eragon climbed in after her and draped the dirty sheet over them.

The cot was barley large enough for the two of them, and there was no room. Eragon's ears reddened as he realized how close he was to the sleeping elf of his dreams.. Other men might have taken advantage of the situation, but he didn't, and he never would without her consent. Eragon sighed once more and kissed her once again, wishing he could heal her bruised features.

_I must stay strong.._., Eragon thought as he passed into sleep.

_**AN: ok guys really short chapter coming up after this... oh yeah, and just so you know, I lost my beta AGAIN (lol, this is literally the 6th or 7th time now...) . if you are a beta seeking employment, please PM me, so we can start talking about your future at; BOB THE BUILDER OF STUFF INC.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Terror

**Anything For You Chapter 12**

**this chapter is rated T+ **

**WARNING, VERY GRAPHIC CHAPTER BELOW... INCLUDES EXTREME TORTURE TO _FICTIONAL _CHARACTERS. you can skip this chapter if you don't want to read it. You won't miss anything major, in this chapter... just torture... and illusionist POV.  
**

The illusionist was having a very pleasant day. He usually never had pleasant days, but today was one of his best. Today he got to practice one of his favorite trades in the world: torture. The illusionist allowed himself a rare toothy smile as he thought over what he would get to do that day. To begin with he had the pleasure of waking up his new prisoners. After engaging in a psychological battle that he had the advantage in, he was going to torture the rider mere inches from insanity both physically, mentally and, his personal favourite, emotionally.

He hadn't just left them in the same cell for company, he had left them together so it would be all the more painful. How would the pretty elf react when her half dead and almost completely insane lover was shoved into the cell on day one? And how would the brave rider feel when his lover was killed over and over right before his very eyes?

The illusionist let a dark chuckle flow from the back of his mouth at the mere thought of it. He loved to hurt people. _Yes..._ he thought coldly, _I will enjoy this day very much..._

XXXXXXXXX

Eragon awoke violently as he was harshly thrown to the ground. He had his eyes open, but he could see nothing. _I'm hooded and gagged!_ He realized.

He heard Arya scream vaguely as he was dragged out of the room. A pit formed in his stomach as he realized what was about to happen. He was tossed about like a ragdoll for a few seconds until he heard the door slam shut behind him. Eragon winced as he was dragged across the hard and cold stone floor. He heard another door open, and before he could even think he was shoved into a wall with tremendous strength. He heard his torturer mutter in the ancient language, composing some sort of spell.

Before he could even think about what it might have been his hood was ripped off, and he was shackled to a wall. Before him stood the illusionist. Eragon clenched his teeth as he saw him holding a cruel black whip with barbs.

" Let me go coward!" he shouted in desperate hope, "fight me like a real man!"

At this the illusionist just chuckled. It was a sound like cracking glass and grinding stones.  
"Fool" he replied, " I am no man..."

Without any warning the wicked creature brought the whip down on his chest. Eragon felt involuntary tears roll down his face as the barbs cut deep into his flesh. Fresh blood poured out of the wound in a small stream. Eragon closed his eyes and clenched his fists desperately trying to hold back the sea of pain flowing from his wound.

Eragon gasped as the weapon tore at his skin again this time in his left thigh. He desperately tried to remain standing, but he couldn't. He fell almost half way to the ground until the shackles caught him and opened new wounds around his wrists. The illusionist simply laughed at his pain.

"It has just only just begun..." he whispered arcing down the whip down again.

**AN: OK guys you are going to LOVE the next chapter! It includes Arya's childhood memories in the form of flashbacks! REVIEW NOW IF YOU WANT THAT CHAPTER! I know this was a really short chapter, but really.. I am getting like no reviews, and like only 3/4 of my normal amount of views! but the next chapter is 2000 words long, and really awesome! If you want that chapter i will need 3 REVIEWS!  
**

**Arya: HEY I DON'T WANT RANDOM HUMANS LOOKING THROUGH MY MEMORIES THAT'S PERSONAL!**

**ME: Whatever... anyway, just review and make me happy...**


	12. Chapter 12 Dreams And Memories

**Anything For You chapter 13**

**This chapter is rated K+**

Arya sat in a corner of her cell desperately trying not to think about Eragon. He had been forcefully taken from their cell, and she could not even imagine what was happening to him right now.

She had seen her fair share of torture back in Gil'ead when the vicious shade Durza had raped her. Arya shuddered at the thought of it. She had never been brought lower in her life then at that moment.

She was a elf, not just any elf but the princess of the elves. And on that day she had been stripped of all dignity, and raped. She would never forget that terrible day and she feared even more terrible things were happening to Eragon as she sat in the cell.

Waiting.

Arya lifted her head and looked around the gloomy interior that would be her home for how ever long her stay here was to be. Arya sighed and finally stood up. She walked over to the bed and picked up one of the fruits that Eragon had stolen form his stay in solitary confinement.

The fruit was slightly moldy on one side, but she didn't complain, it was better then eating the drugged food that was shoved into there cell that morning.

_Why does this always happen to me?_ Arya wondered, _Why can't I just be happy like I used to? Before I could sing, and dance, and play... And it all ended, when Faolin died... when they all died..._

_A very young Arya of only four years old ran through the forest giggling with delight. She was playing one of her favorite games; hide and seek with her father. It was the last game she would get to play with her father before he left for the war._

_She didn't really understand what war was yet, but she new it was bad. Some mad man with a very long name was killing the riders, so her father was going to stop them._

_Arya screamed as that very man popped out from the bushes. Arya ran as fast as her little feet could carry her desperately trying to run away from her dad. Arya hid behind an oak tree and to catch her breath._

_She heard him approach so she became extra quite so he wouldn't hear her. She didn't hear anything for a long time after that. To long. Arya peeked out from behind the tree and looked for her daddy. He wasn't there. Arya started to back up slowly when she felt a firm hand on her back._

_"I got you" he whispered. Arya felt be fathers Strong hands grip her waist and pull her in to the air. He spun her around, and she looked down at him smiling. They spun together for what seemed like hours until her finally set her down once more._

_She gasped and covered her ears as mighty war horns blasted loud and clear over the forest signaling the departure of the Elvin army. Birds all over the forest flew into the sky clearly afraid of the Elvin war horns. Arya ran over to her father and hugged his leg tightly. _

_When the horns finally stopped Arya let go and looked up into her fathers face. He looked worried, and maybe even a little afraid, but most of all there was sadness. Arya frowned as her pulled her of his leg and set her down in the grass._

_Arya's father sighed and knelt in the grass next to her so that he could look into her eyes. "Arya I must go now. Stay safe for me and take god care of your mother ok?" He whispered. Arya's frown got deeper, and tears started to form in her eyes._

_"Don't cry Arya svit-kona, I will be back soon..." He whispered. Arya smiled a little at the svit-kona part, but she was still sad. Arya's father stood up then, and started to walk away._

_"Daddy?" She asked._

_"Yes?"_

_"Will you play hide and seek with me again when you come back?"_

"_I promise Arya..." He whispered. Arya watched in silence as he proceeded to blow her a kiss and walk away to war. Arya smiled then. Daddy always kept his promises._

_XXXXXXXXXXX  
_

_It had been four years since her father had left. _

_Four long and sad years Arya had waited for her fathers promise to be redeemed. No one would play hide and seek with her now, for the forest was filled with the sobs and tears for the dead ones. More and more elves died every day, and mothers, and lovers, and friends all sobbed for their losses._

_It was late that afternoon when a parade of men marched into Ellesmera. In the centre of it lay her fathers body. They dropped it off in the throne room, and there she got her first look at him. Her dead father. He was laying in a coffin sung from a pine tree. He looked peaceful in the coffin, and he looked like he was only sleeping._

_She grabbed his shoulder and tried to wake him. Her mother pulled her away, and for the first time in her life she saw her mother cry. It was a terrible sight, more terrible then seeing her dead father. Her mother was always a person of happiness and outgoing good humour, but now she had a small puddle at her feet, and tears poured out of her eyes. Arya felt tears forming in her own eyes and she let them spill out. She was not afraid to cry now. Nothing mattered anymore._

_He was dead._

_She cried for many days after that. She cried and cried, but she could never lose her sorrow. She remembered standing next to the coffin for what seemed like days. She never slept, and didn't eat. She just sat next to her father crying. She would lean on his pine coffin and smell its distinct sent. The smell of it always calmed her, and ever since she smelled of pine needles. The smell of her fathers coffin._

_One the day when her father was to be buried almost every elf in all of Du Weldenvarden had come. They all watched in silence as he was slowly lowered into the ground below the Menoa tree._

_All the elves snag in a slow sad hollow melody that filled the air with sadness. Everything seemed grey and sad as the elves sang. The animals stayed quite on that day, and even the witty raven Blagden remain hushed. When the coffin finally sat at the bottom Arya went to go pay her respects with her mother. He mother Queen Islanzadi gave a speech and sang a song about her lost lover. It was one of the last times she would ever show her true emotions. Arya said a few short words, but mostly she just cried._

_When the top of the coffin was placed on, Arya knew then that she would never see him again. After that all the elves lined up to help bury the king. Each on them brought a clump of dirt from where they lived, and they each solemnly dropped their clump of dirt in the pit, said a few words, and then left. _

_Arya had the great honor of being last. She dropped in her handful of soil. It dirt from under his "thinking tree". When she was done the last words were said, and the funeral ended._

_XXXXXXXXXXX  
_

_Arya ventured outside for the first time in months. It had been three months since the funeral, and Islanzadi was still recovering. Arya stayed at her mothers side at all times trying to help in anyway she could, but it wasn't much. Arya was still a babe by Elvin standards, and she would not be considered an adult until she was about twenty five. _

_Arya had felt very lonely those three months. No one ever came to play hid and seek with her, or even to just talk. So she went out to find a friend. Someone who she could talk to. Relate to._

_Arya walked along the forest path looking for something to do. The huge trees made her feel rather small and insignificant, and she felt rather nervous about leaving home. Arya walked alone until she heard a faint tweeting from a bush. She got on her knees and looked for the source of the noise. She found it to be coming from a baby sparrow with a hurt wing._

_She softly picked up the little creature and let in sit in her hands. She looked at the little bird thinking about how she and the sparrow were alike. They both felt hurt in one way or another, and they both had no parents at the moment. Arya used the little knowledge of the magic she knew to heal the bird and turn its feathers white like her fathers raven Blagden._

_"I will name you Blad" She whispered. The bird squeaked and fell asleep in her hand assuming she wouldn't cause any harm. Arya kept Blad with her at all times from then on. Arya would talk to it sometimes and feed it little bits of bread and fruit while pretending to be queen like her mother. _

_One day she asked one of her mothers spell casters to grant Blad the gift of knowledge so that he would understand what she said to him. When the spell caster refused to do it she stomped all around Ellesmera trying to find someone to help her. She finally found that help in a young elf everyone called Faolin._

_She first saw him on the sparing grounds playing around with a dull blade. He looked slightly older then she was, maybe fifteen or so years old. She slowly approached the dashing young elf from a distance, and she called out to him._

_"Can you help me?" She asked_

_With what Arya ?" he replied. Arya smiled when he just called her Arya in a familiar way. He said it as if he had known her all his life. All the elves new her name, but they always said her name in a formal way, not the way he said it._

_"Grant him knowledge!" She shouted eagerly in a playful tone holding out Blad._

_Without another word he took the bird and started chanting in the ancient language. Arya liked the way how he respected her wishes and didn't treat her like a mere child. When he was done, Blad still looked the same. She perched him on her shoulder nonetheless and started talking to him. Faolin talked to him to, but he remained silent. In that short time she made the first true friend in her entire short life._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_From then on, Faolin would come visit her in her room at Tialdarí Hall as often as possible. He said that it was so he could see what happened to Blad, but he kept visiting even after the little bird grew up and flew away. They talked about anything and everything, and she secretly fell in love with him._

_On the day that Arya came of age she was overjoyed when Faolin was chosen to be hr teacher. Faolin was loving and compassionate teacher, but Arya felt sad that they could not be lovers now. A teacher having a relationship with a student was forbidden. At least until the student was an adult. Arya dutifully learned under him for years until she finally was ready. Ready to become an adult._

_On the night of her twenty fifth birthday, it happened. She was no longer Faolin's student. That night he brought her down to the gardens to show her that night he showed her the black morning glory that he had grown her. He proclaimed his love on that very spot and asked Arya to be his mate. She accepted, and from that night on Arya felt the truest joy she had ever felt. When she was by his side she became a new person. She could burst into beautiful song at any given moment, and dance with more beauty and love than anything in the entire forest. She was mischievous and playful. She was happy._

_She remembered when Faolin had brought her to Lake Rona for their first honeymoon. It was far out in the wilderness, and they had been all alone, and at peace. She remembered how they had made love for the first time. How she had loved him, and how he loved her._

_When they finally made it back to Ellesmera, Arya learned of how the Varden, the only hope of saving Alagaesia, was being ignored by her mother. They had sent a message pleading for and alliance, but her mother the queen would not accept. She was still recovering from losing her in the cursed war, and she was not about to get involved again. Arya was naturally furious at her mother._

_She demanded that she send an ambassador and help the Varden. When her mother refused she threatened to leave and become an ambassador without her permission. Queen Islanzadi threatened to disown her, but she went ahead anyway. She got the Yawë symbol tattooed onto her shoulder, and left with Faolin and their friend Glenwing._

_She left home at the age of twenty six, never visited home again. She stayed with the Varden for seventy years, and helped transport Saphira's egg many years later. Then on that fateful trip back to Du Weldenvarden, Faolin and Glenwing were killed. Arya remembered the horror of seeing Glenwing being pierced by arrows. She remembered watching Faolin being stabbed by a spear. She never even had time for a last kiss before he died. _

_**AN: ok guys that was quite a filler. I hope you liked this chapter, it took like 5 hours of daydreaming to come up with. But anyway... I ONLY GOT NINE REVIEWS! I GUESS YOU GuYS REALLY WANTED THIS CHAPTER HUH? THATS 3 TIMES THE AMOUNT I ASKED FOR! well anyway, it sure was a filler! Anyway, PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT WAS! oh yeah, and whoever is posting those reviews saying "OBAMA", and "YO MAMA!" well... YOURS AWESOME! Now I need to ask yo guys some questions. Do you want me to do more of these dream things or not? looking at the amount of reviews I got last chapter I'm thinking you do, but I can say for sure until you review... SO REVIEW! also, check out the poll on my profile. ALSO ONE LAST VERY IMPORTANT THING. I need to know when you... the readers... log on to . If all you guys on the west coast log on at like 3:45pm ( I'm guessing you do, because that's when school ends...) Then that is when I will post the chapter. won't that be nice! I can post the chapters right when you get out of school! SO PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE, OR JUST DROP OFF A REVIEW WITH YOUR ANSWER! ( and btw i live on the east coast in NYC!)**_

_**Eridor: I need like 6 reviews this time people. Bob the builder of stuff is a terrible cook, and reviews are tasty... yum...**_


	13. Chapter 13 Two Into One

**Anything For You Chapter 13**

**This chapter is rated T for slight _fictional_ character nudity. **

Arya woke up from her dream as Eragon was tossed onto the floor of her looked insane. His eyes were bloodshot and dark bags hung under his eyes. His hair was cut off in some places, and his clothes were torn into bloody scraps that hung onto his shivering frame. Arya sat with her back pressed against the wall. She didn't know if he was perfectly sane right now, and he most likely wasn't. Eragon shivered some more and stood up. He started limping towards her slowly backing her into a corner. He had his arms stretched out in front of himself as if he was blind. His bloodshot eyes bore right into Arya's eyes, and she shivered at the thought of what they had done to him. Eragon started limping faster now as if he was in a race, but he stopped just an inch from her face. He timidly lowered his hands and looked into her eyes. Arya froze and looked at him desperately trying to not let her fear show. Eragon blew air into her face, and a look of shock went over his face when he saw her hair move under his warm breath. He slowly raised a hand, and touched her face. His cold hands slowly ran down her cheek, and down to her neck. Arya shivered, and Eragon came out of his trance. He suddenly wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into his body. He felt every inch of her body touching her everywhere despite her protests. Next, he started to lick her cheek. He then proceeded to smell her hair, and then move his head down to her chest where he intently listened to the steady beat of her heart.

Arya was truly afraid now. Eragon was not acting the slightest bit sane, and she felt very uncomfortable about him touching her in sensitive parts, and having his head pressed into her breasts. However, she allowed it to be, because she realized what he was trying to do. He was trying to make sure that she was the real Arya. His Arya.

Before she could attempt to talk to him, he came the conclusion that she was real. He pushed his arms around her waist, and kissed her as hard as he could. Eragon's arms constricted her body painfully, but Arya didn't mind. He was back... She hoped. Eragon suddenly pushed her away into the wall all as quickly as he had kissed her. He pushed her into the corner, and then turned around and spread out his arms as if trying to block an invisible foe.

"Mine..." he whispered, "I found mine..."

He stayed like that for a long time, until he realized that he was finally alone. No illusions would appear now, he was safe. He slowly turned around and started kissing her again. Now he was more soft and gentle. His eyes were turning back to normal, but he still looked terrible. When he calmed down enough, Arya held his hand and lead him back to the cot. They both sat on it, and Arya softly massaged his shoulders waiting for him to speak.

After a long time of waiting, Eragon finally spoke.

"I... I ….. I'm sorry Arya..."

"What did he do to you Eragon?" She said, "What did he do to you?"

"He killed you... again and again... He killed you in so many ways, it was terrible." He whispered. "But the worse part was that I couldn't help you. I was tied down, and I didn't know if it was real or not... but your here now, and that's what matters to me..."

Arya stayed quite for a long time after that. Eragon looked at that wall with a blank expression on his face, and it looked like he would stay that way. Arya kept massaging him ever so softly, and ran her hands through his hair.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yes..."

"Let me see."

Arya lifted off his shirt, and gasped at what she saw. Eragon's entire body was covered with dark scars. Some of them were long as if inflicted by a blade, and others looked like they were done by a whip. Arya slowly moved her hands down to one of the bigger scars and pulled a bard out of Eragon's skin. Arya held the bard up to her face and realized that he had been mercilessly whipped by a barbed whip. She had experienced something like that when she was tortured by Durza, but it made her even angry when she new it was done to Eragon.

"Eragon what did they do to you?" Arya whispered, "Take off the rest of your clothes, I need to see you."

Eragon shook his head, but Arya instead, so he removed the rest of his clothes and sat horizontally on the cot. Eragon smirked when Arya blushed, but he quickly hid it.

"How is it?" He asked.

"I need to pull some of the barbs out of your skin Eragon... brace yourself!"

Eragon clenched his teeth as Arya pulled out the rest of the barbs, but then relaxed knowing that it would inflict more damage if he was tense. Arya quickly pulled barbs out of his arms, legs, chest, and back. She looked at his body sadly when she was done. His entire body was scarred, and she had a dreadful feeling that Eragon would be pulling barbs out of her soon too.

"I won't let them do it to you" Eragon whispered. "I would suffer endlessly so that you would not suffer so much as a scratch"

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I know you to well Arya..."

"How can you protect me? Look at you! I'm surprised you can even stand!"

Eragon remained quite as he put what remained of his clothing back on. When he was finished he positioned himself so than he could rest his back against the wall, and so that Arya could wrap her arms around him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Do you know what I saw when we first met in person on the sparring fields?" Eragon asked.

"I know that you saw me, and I know that you are very easily impressed."

Eragon smiled, but continued with his story. "When I first saw you, I saw a beautiful woman who was only a fraction of her full potential. At that moment I knew that I wanted to bring you back to your full glory, and keep you safe from harm."

Eragon laughed a little, and then turned his head and kissed her. "But after you crushed me in that spar I new that protecting you would be unnecessary. But now I have my chance, and I don't want to miss it. I can't let you become hollow again... especially after I made so much progress..."

"What does that mean?" Arya asked

"It means that I will get you out of here."

"No... What did you mean by especially after I made so much progress?"

" Well I meant that..."

"You meant what?"

"I meant that I finally got to see what you looked like before Durza... before Faolin..."

Eragon felt Arya grow uncomfortable, so he softly unwrapped his arms off her.

"Before Durza... and Faolin's death, I was very different..." She whispered, "I was happy... I could sing and dance then... I could love... I was so different..."

Eragon felt Arya softly bump his mind, so he let her enter. Her presence was pure and wholesome, and it felt like cool water putting out the raging fire that was burning within. Eragon allowed there minds to slowly flow into each other, until he felt Arya send him a memory of a dream that she had earlier that day.

The dream was about the important events in her life. He viewed it patiently, and experienced her feelings and emotions. He felt her deep sadness when her father died, and felt the love in her first meeting with Faolin. He understood why the queen was so emotionless, and realized how Arya had been before Faolin's death.

When he was done viewing the memory, he new that he would never view Arya in the same way. She had shared her personal memories with him, and he finally understood her. He was about to server the connection with Arya's mind, but he was stopped.

_Do you see now? _Arya asked him_, do you see how I used to be?_

_I see now... I understand you better now..._

_I want you to see more... and I want to see you... Arya said._

_What do you mean?_

_I will show you._

Eragon felt Arya slowly removing every mental barrier that she had in place. When she was done Eragon could feel everything that she thought. Eragon was never aware that minds had colors, but their minds certainly did. Arya's mind was a rich emerald green, and his was a Sapphire blue that was slightly darker than the color of Saphira's scales. Her mind was extremely vast, and he felt very small and insignificant compared to one hundred years of memories.

_Is that it? _He asked

_I am done Eragon... now enter me._

_What do you mean?_

_Enter my mind, and I will enter yours... don't hold back anything... I will help you._

Eragon felt his mind being pushed towards Arya's. When he finally reached the surface he was plunged into Arya's mind. Eragon felt like a single drop of blue dye dropped into a bowl of emerald water. Arya had so many memories and emotions that he was afraid of getting lost in them and not being able to find his own mind.

_Don't be afraid Eragon... we are one now you and I... I can see all your memories and you can see mine... go and explore..._

_What if I get lost?_

_I will help you move back into your mind when we are done... for now go and view my memories... I will view yours..._

Eragon carefully left his mind and bravely ventured into Arya's. He could distantly feel Arya viewing his memories, so he decided to view hers. Eragon navigated and explored until he found her childhood memories. He didn't have to view them like he normally would, but now he could simply absorb them. He touched a memory of Arya's first time riding a horse, and gasped as the memory was instantly absorbed into him. Eragon went about and took the memories that he liked, or the ones that he found interesting. He left most of them alone however, for he was afraid of becoming more Arya then Eragon.

When they were finally done Arya helped him move back into his mind, and then slowly removed him from her mind. When he was finally back in his body Eragon opened his eyes.

Arya was sound asleep in his lap. Eragon felt exhausted himself, so he quietly repositioned himself next to her. He tangles his legs with hers, and wrapped his arms around her just the way she liked, and then buried his face in her black locks of hair. He inhaled he sharp smell of pine cones with a new understanding of her smell. Next, he rolled up the sleeve of her shirt exposing the soft skin on her arm. Her skin was the color of honey mixed with milk, and it was as smooth as crème. He placed his cheek on her skin and rubbed it down the length of her skin.

When he had finally had enough of her, he rolled her sleeve back down and kissed her on her silver palm, neck, and on the brow. He felt tears in his eyes, as he realized that he would not be seeing her for a long time once again. Tomorrow he would set her free. Tomorrow He might die. But it was a risk worth taking, for if she got out she could go back to the Varden and send help, and tell Saphira he was all right. That was if he lived. If he died to tomorrow, then he was sure Saphira's rage would make Galbatorix and his illusionist be sorry. Arya could ride Saphira and put an end to the dark king. He had full confidence in them. Saphira, Arya, and the new addition Eridor were his closest friends... And tomorrow he would give them hope.

_**AN: Ok guys so sorry I haven't updated, but like a lot of other people I was relaxing all of thanksgiving break... ( nonstop movies for 7 days!) but now i'm back! Now, just wanted to say thanks to my very first beta Writer of the north, who has returned to me and edited this chapter! also, I think I will only post once a week from now on... but I will make sure that each chapter is at least 2000 words long like this one. This may be changed later, but for now i think that you can live with once a week. Its a lot faster than some other people that i could mention... but i won't! **_**also if you haven't noticed the content ratings that I put before each chapter are sometimes jokes. **_**If you don't get them, notice how i always put emphasis on FICTIONAL! The reason why I do that is becasue I think that fan fictions rules on content rating are stupid. WHY? you may ask, well I will tell you... Everything that you read here on fan fiction is fiction. NOT FACT! that means that if I write a perverted scene, the rating of the content really depends on how graphic you want to imagine it in your head! review or PM me if you think Im right or wrong! I WANT TO KNOW!  
**_

_**please check out the polls on my profile, and VOTE! also i really need reviews... Eridor got hungry and ate my thanksgiving dinner, and We need reviews to satisfy his undying hunger... **_

_**Eridor: FEED ME PEOPLES! bob the builders thanksgiving was popcorn, skittles, and KFC! I'M HUNGRY FOR REVIEWS! feed the poor (that's me) **_


	14. Chapter 14 Sunrise and Sunset

**Anything for you chapter 14**

**this chapter is rated K**

Eridor trotted along the streets of Belatona feeling very lonely. It was early morning, and he had come outside to witness the amazing miracle that Saphira called the sunrise. Eridor jumped onto a trash barrel and then leapt up onto the roof of a small shack where he sat down on the cool wood of the roof. From there he could see the horizon in the far distance.

Watching the sunrise had become Eridor's favorite thing to do on these lonely days. Every day he would watch the sunrise and sunset. The sun seemed very interesting to him after being trapped in his egg for a century. He didn't remember what being in his egg was like, but he remembered it being warm and dark.

These past few days he talked to interesting people he saw walking in the streets, and talked to his elf guard silica about the stars. Silica was basically his "dragon sitter" as Nasuda called it, and she was to keep watch over him and keep him out of trouble. However, he still managed to cause at least one "act of mischief" every day. But now he was bored, as he had done everything he could think of, and he missed his rider. He briefly considered asking Silica about something to do, but decided against it. Silica always suggested somthing safe for him to do, and that did not appeal to him at all. Even though she was a young and fun elf, she still had to _try_ to keep him safe.

Eridor's eyes caught quickly growing spot of yellow in the twilight sky, and he turned his head to look. The sky was already yellow and orange signaling the arrival of the sun. Eridor watched intently as the sun rose ever so steadily into the sky. He watched the great orb move high into the sky and illuminate everything with its warms and light. Eridor truly missed his rider right now. He wished that she could be here to witness the moment with him.

He had only been with his rider for four days before she was snatched up by some foul monster, he could not help but feel that it was all very unfair. That event had taken place seven days ago, and he now realized that he had so far spent more time away from his rider than with her. He new a little about her, he new that she was very beautiful for two legged creatures, that she had green magic and eyes, and that she was a very strong women. Eridor craved her soothing musical voice and the music of her vast mind.

Also he wished he new more about was the man that she spent her time with. That man was Saphira's rider, and he had been with him ever since he first cracked out of his felt connected to him as he did with Arya and Saphira. He felt like his entire small family was falling apart, and he wished he could do something about it. And although Saphira would not admit it to him she was going crazy without here rider even more then he was. Soon Saphira would crack and go to find Eragon her rider. And he was sure nothing would get in her way. Maybe then he would get to know more about him.

Eridor was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of something landing on the roof behind him. Eridor flipped around and snarled as he prepared to attack with his tiny claws and fangs.

_Now little dragon... wouldn't want to get hurt would we? You couldn't hurt a dragon fly..._

Eridor snorted and got out of his attack position as he saw it was only Solembum his werecat friend.

_You know I don't like it when you call me little..._ Eridor growled.

_Well you are a very little dragon Eridor... you haven't grown an inch since you came out of your egg..._

Eridor hissed at Solembum, but new he was right. He hadn't grown the slightest in the past two weeks. He new that Saphira was secretly worried about it, but he was even more worried then her. He wanted to be big and strong so that he could help Arya fight and not have to hide like a coward. However, his mental growth was very rapid, and he could talk very fluently now.

_You don't have to be a coward you know... you could help me finish some unfinished business..._ Solembum said rather lazily.

_What are you referring to?_ Eridor asked now getting curious, _and why can't a human or elf help you?_

_I know of a certain spy here in the Varden... He is a spy for the empire, and he is planning to send the Varden's top secret battle plans to the king tonight... I would do something about it... but I need help... help from someone like you... Humans are far to boring, and elves are to fast..._

_How can I help?_ Eridor yelled_, I can't even fly!_

_But you can glide can't you?_

_Yes..._

_Then follow me._ The werecat said mischievously.

Without another word he jumped of the roof and ran off down an ally. Eridor snorted, and then ran off after him.

_Werecats..._ He groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night now at about midnight. Eridor stood hunched over on the ledge of a very tall building holding a small branch in his jaws. He looked down at the dark city below him waiting for the Werecat's signal just like they had rehearsed. It was a dark and gloomy night, but the moon shown through the light clouds and illuminated the landscape. Suddenly Eridor saw a flash of green sparks down near a clump of trees outside the city walls.

Eridor unfolded his wings, tensed, and then shot off into the night. He spread his wings wide trying to slow his glide long enough to reach his destination. Excitement rattled the little dragon's entire body at the thought of being able to do something important. Eridor loosened his grip on the branch as he neared his destination. He could see a man in a dark robe hunched over a small pond in a clearing. Eridor moved his wings closer so that he dove down towards him gaining speed as he went.

Seconds before he crashed into the ground, he dropped his load and stretched out his wings moving back up into the sky. The stick landed several feet behind the man into a bush. It made quite a noise, and the spy jumped up into a fighting stance and turned around. Right on time Solembum crept out of a tree and snatched up the Vardens battle plans. He made more noise so the spy noticed him and then sprinted up a tree.

"Give me that back ya' damn cat!" He yelled.

The man cursed some more, then unbuckled his sheath, dropped his sword, and then stared climbing after Solembum. While Eridor calmly circled downward above.

Eridor grew tense as he got ready. This was the most crucial part of there plan, and if he failed he would not be able to try again. Only one try... He thought grumpily.

Eridor turned in the air and started to dive again. He was losing altitude fast, and he knew he could not pull up now... but he had one more thing to do before he landed. Eridor plummeted down and knocked the man out of the tree. He landed on the ground with a thud, and was knocked unconscious instantly.

Eridor landed on the ground next to him far more easily however, and then trotted over to see what his victim looked like. He had dark hair, and a deep dark scar along his cheek. He looked very dark indeed, but Eridor almost felt bad for him.

_Was he forced into this?_ He wondered

_Don't worry about that right now..._ Solembum said, _just help me drag him back to the Varden._

That very werecat materialized out of the shadows and bit down onto the mans hood. Eridor took his pace next to him and started dragging him back.

_I hope the Varden throws us a feast..._ Eridor thought sleepily, _I'm starving..._

**_A_N: Ok guys I know this was short, but I just wanted to put something out there about what Eridor was doing... he would get angry if we forgot him...**

**Eridor: HECK YEAH I WOULD!**

**AN: yeah... right... well anyway, i need some inspiration, so _I want 8 reviews for the next chapter ok?_**


	15. Chapter 15 Escape from Valagaurd

**Anything for you Chapter 15  
**

**This chapter is rated T for extreme harm to Fictional characters.**

Eragon pushed his eyes open quickly as he heard footsteps echo down the hall. He silently awakened Arya and held a finger to his lips to indicate silence. Arya nodded in acknowledgement, but she kept the worried look on her face.

Eragon took a position besides the door and started to concentrate. The drugs effects were wearing thin after this much time, and he was overjoyed to find that he could now remember the ancient language. Eragon whispered a word to open the lock on the cell door, but did not open it.

The echoing footsteps of the jail warden grew closer, and Eragon waited intently. When the warden and his guards were marching past the door Eragon pushed the heavy iron door as hard as he could. The door sprung outwards on the hinges, and clipped the warden right in the head.

Eragon sprang out and quickly knocked out all of the remaining guards with quick jabs and punches. When he was done he signalled to Arya, and together they piled the unconscious men back into their former cell. When they were done Eragon locked the door, and sprinted down the hall with Arya following close behind.

Silent as the night they crept down the endless passageway of rooms and doors. None of the passageways seemed to lead out, and they almost constantly had to avoid other guards. Eragon held his fist up once again as they neared a intersection. There were three guards there, and they all seemed very nevouse.

"Have you seen spavin's troop yet?" one asked.

"No... It's not like him to be late, and he's almost half an hour late now!" another added.

"Weren't they the ones guarding the top priority prisoners?" Should we tell the illusionist?"

"I think we should report this I have a bad feelin-"

The guard was cut off by the sound of a a loud bell. The soldiers eyes widened each time the bell was struck, and this puzzled Eragon and Arya.

"Did you hear that! That was ten bells that is! either were under attack or the top priorities escaped! Hurry to the exit we must guard it!" the third one yelled running off into a dark corridor.

Eragon and Arya silently followed, but she could not lose the strange suspicion that someone was following them. They followed the guards down a long twisting passageway, and up a twisting spiral staircase. When they arrived at the top however the entrance was blocked by a door. Eragon's eyes widened in terror as he head an amplified voice boom across the prison.

"Valagaurd is now on complete lock down! No one may enter or leave!" The illusionist rasped, " Give yourself up foolish rider for you can not escape!"

Eragon chuckled as he saw the irony in the illusionists words. He had never thought that he would be able to escape, he had simply hoped that he could give Arya the chance she needed. Now in this dark staircase Eragon new his time was up. He looked into her eyes and kissed his sweet Arya one last time before smashing open the door.

XXXXXXXXX

Arya was shocked to the core when she heard the illusionist voice. She now just understood what Eragon's intentions had been. He had never planned on escaping himself, for it was likely that the illusionist had wards preventing him from leaving, but she on the other hand was more likely to be overseen. To them she was just another elf, and they had no idea that she was an heir to the queen.

Arya gasped as Eragon kicked open the door. Standing there was the illusionist himself as foul as ever. Eragon looked back at her once and then tackled him to the ground without second thought.

"Go!" He shouted, " Hurry run and escape you can do it! don't come back for me! tell Saphira what happened! Go!"

Arya felt tears forming in her eyes. This was all reminding her of the way Faolin had died, but she would listen none the less. Arya sprinted past the illusionist, paused briefly to kick him in the head, and then sprinted down the hallway. Her sensitive Elvin ears could pick up the sound of blows being exchanged behind her, and she had to fight her instinct to go back and help.

Arya kept running, and she was overjoyed to see sunlight ahead of her. Her joy was short lived however, for she then heard the most terrible sound of her life. First she heard the sound of a blade being drawn. Then she heard a scream. Arya stopped dead in her tracks and looked back. It was to far a distance for human eyes to perceive, but her elvin eyes cut right through the darkness and saw him. Eragon was pinned to the stone wall by a blade stuck through his leg. She could see the illusionist pull a shorted blade from the folds of his cloak, and press it against Eragon's throat.

"Return back here now or the rider dies fool!" He snarled.

"Don't do it Arya run away he can't kill me I'm the last-" Eragon was cut off from a sharp kick on his injured leg. He let lose a scream of agony that borought tears to her eyes, but she had to leave. Eragon was right, they could not kill him now. he was the last free rider, and they could not risk Saphira's death. So she ran.

Arya ran faster then she ever had before. Several guards tried to stop her, but she just shoved them into the wall with the emence power of her rage. When she neared the end of the halway she found herself on the top of a high wall. Guards were coming at her from both sides, and she could sense the illusionists foul presence following her from behind. The guards quickly surrounded her, and the illusionist entered holding a blade in one hand, and Eragon in the other.

"Surrender now elf. None have ever escaped our underground prison and you will not be the first." The illusionist rasped, "if you so dare as to move a muscle from the ground where you now stand I will toss the rider off the wall!"

Eragon was bleeding profusely from his wound, and he was now unconscious hanging limply from the illusionists hand. He did not seem whole for some reason, but Arya did not believe it to be an illusion, for the pool of blood below him was certainly real. Arya felt tears form in her eyes as she would have to run again and risk Eragons death.

Arya new that if she stayed they would likely kill her. She had proven herself quite the treat, and she doubted that the illusionist would let a threat stay. Eragon however was far to valuable to be killed. However, she hated the idea of risking his life, and the Illusionist had already made it quite clear that he would not hesitate to harm him. It was all a mater of how far Arya could push him without causing devastating results. Arya took a deep breath and...

**AN: yay cliffy! sorry I havn't posted for soooo long, but my new truth or dare story is keeping me busy. like i said before i will only post once a week now, but i might speed it up depending on the amount of reviews I get. SO REVIEW!**

**Eridor: feed me!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Death of a rider

**Anything for you chapter 15**

**This chapter is rated: T+ for death, stabbings, gore, blood, and other unhappy things that happen to fictional characters. **

Arya jumped. She sprinted down a line of soldiers before they even had time to react. She kicked of the edge of the stone wall and soared nearly ten feat into the air, and rapidly approached the ground. Arya could hear shouting and yelling behind her as the feel towards the ground, and she new she had to find cover fast before the archers could organize and fire.  
First she grabbed onto a small branch of a oak tree. She new that it couldn't support her weight, but she was only trying to slow her fall.

The branched snapped in her hands with a sharp crack, and Arya closed her eyes as she fell down the tree. She suffered several scratches, minor cuts, and bruises. When she finally hit the floor she ducked and pressed her back against the trunk of the tree. She could hear the sharp notes of archers firing long bows, and she desperately hoped that the trunk would be adequate cover for her.

Volley after volley was fired at her, but Arya patiently waited for for the archers to run out of arrows. Soon the arrows stopped, and Arya risked a peek out from her cover.

On the edge of the wall stood the illusionist. He stood in a hunched position holding Eragon hanging over the edge of the wall. Arya's eyes widened, but she didn't dare show herself. The archers still had a good supply of arrows, and she would be cut down no mater how fast she went.

Arya felt shudders run down the course of her body as she heard the illusionist speak.

"Come out of hiding now elf or this worthless rider will be killed!" He said in a surprisingly loud voice.

"If you do now show yourself in the next minuet I will kill this man!" He shouted in the ancient language.

Arya's eyes widened in shock now. The illusionist had given her profe of how far he was willing to go, and she tried to find an explanation. The illusionist

never said which man he would kill... Arya thought, But I can no longer risk Eragons life... this has gone far enough.

Arya took one last look at her surroundings and walked out into plain sight. The Illusionist made no move to even recognize her presence, he just started down at her like a vulture. It seemed like he was concentrating on something, but it was hard to tell do to his dark cloak. Arya was about to speak, when the it happened.

In one swift movement the illusionist pulled out a blade and stuck it through Eragons chest. A spray of blood emitted from the wound, and then his body went limp. Arya watched in pure horror as his body was disgracefully tossed over the wall.

Tears of pain flowed freely from her eyes now. She lived a year in a minuet as she watched his body fall. When the body finally landed at her feet she dimly heard bows being drawn. Arya would never truly comprehend what happened after that. Through her tear blurred eyes she saw a great flash of red, and then heard a hideous scream.

After that she ran. She ran for mile after mile without pausing. Tears blurred her eyes, and she would often fall or trip, but nothing slowed her down. Arya didn't know where she was going, but she new that she wanted to be far far away. Every man that had ever loved her ended up dead. Her father, Glenwin, Faolin, Eragon, the list just kept going on and on.

Now Arya wanted to stay far away from everyone. Anyone that she loved, or even cared about would be killed. She had to leave everyone. She had to leave Eridor and Saphira. She had to Leave her mother and her friends. She would leave everyone.

Many days into her journey she hadn't changed. She still cried, she didn't eat, and she didn't drink. Arya looked terrible in every way. Under her eyes hung dark circles. Her entire body had shrunken, and her clothes were bloody and torn. Even her green eyes seemed to fade in color.

But despite all these things she kept going. She didn't know where she was, but one night she found herself near a mountain with three tall peaks. Arya stopped for once and stared at it. she found a disturbing beauty in the dark evil mountain, for it reminded her of herself. She felt just like the mountain. Tired but proud. Old and yet young. Good but evil.

Arya smiled weakly as she recognized where she was. She was at Helgrind. Eragon had once told her that he had almost died of exhaustion here. Now Arya new this was where she wanted to die. Thunder boomed in the night, and rain started to pour. The rain seemed to drain the energy from her, and she collapsed onto the damp ground.

Arya smiled as she looked up at the mountain. It looked beautiful in the rain. These were Arya's last thoughts as she closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eragon smiled as he watched Arya run away. His happiness was short lived however, for her heard the sound of a blade being drawn. Eragon turned his head just in time to see the Illusionist run his leg through. Eragon howled in pain as her felt the cool metal slide thought his thigh and pin him to the wall.

"Return back here now or the rider dies fool!" The Illusionist rasped.

Eragon new that he would pay dearly for what he was about to do, but he had to make sure that Arya would leave.

"Don't do it Arya! run away he can't kill me I'm the last-" Eragon was cut off when the illusionist kicked him in the leg. His leg was twisted harshly, and he could feel his bone crack as it was pressed into the blade.

Eragons vision became blurry from pain and blood loss, but he managed a weak smile when he saw Arya continue running. He watched her run for several seconds until his attention was diverted by the sound of clanking armour. Eragon turned his head to see a lone guard appear in the staircase exit.

"What are you doing fool!' The Illusionist shouted at him, "This is a lock down! No one enters or leaves!"

"But you called for reinforcements sir!" The man said with his voice trembling.

The illusionist roared in a inhuman way, and ran the man through with a dagger. He struggled for a short time, but then grew still in deaths embrace. Eragon watched in terror as the illusionist used dark magic. He said no words, but tendrils of dark energy shot up the mans nostrils and mouth, and soon he started to change and morph. His body came back to life, for he breathed, but now he looked exactly like Eragon. The entire process took only about a minuet, and it was a unearthly and extremely unnerving display of power.

They were perfect copies in every way. There clothing was the same, their wounds the same, everything was the same. The illusionist dropped his copy onto the floor and knocked him unconscious with a quick blow to the head. Now the the turned on him.

The Illusionist pointed one bony insect like digit at him and set a spell of binding on Eragon. When he was done he picked up copy Eragon and sprinted away faster than anything Eragon had ever seen.

After the pounding of his footsteps was gone the rider was left alone in the dark tunnel. He stayed there in immense pain for what seemed like hours, until he saw a women. She had stunning red eyes and hair that left him speechless. Her eyes were not an evil red, but more of a beautiful rich almost maroon color. They seemed to glow in the darkness, and they would have easily hypnotized him if he wasn't in so much pain. They observed each other in silence for a long time until Eragon broke the silence.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You may call me Mirvana. I all ready know your name of course, but please stay still so I can help you." She whispered.

Eragon weakly nodded his head and said, "What do you want from me?" He asked again in a rasp voice.

"All will be explained in good time Shadeslayer, but please stay quite, for there are many imperial soldiers still here. Please relax yourself now, for I must pull this blade out of you."

Eragon nodded his head again and tried his best to relax. The pain was still very intense as the blade was removed from his leg. When he was done Mirvana pulled a ruby from her pocket, and used it's energy to heal him.

Mirvana was visibly exhausted by the effort, and it took her several minuets to slow down her breathing and regain her strength. She offered Eragon a hand that he gladly accepted, and together they walked back down the hallway.

**AN: Special note to my good reviewer jackman. Even though this chapter is very depressing and sad, it will get better. Don't worry Jackman I will make a very happy ending that may bring many of you softer people to tears. :D I have some very good ideas for this story, and I'm going to cover everything from here to Eragons departure from angelaisa in this story. yes I will have a chapter about his kids, his life, and other random stuff that you guys want, but if you have ideas or concerns just post them in the reviews like our good friend jackman! that also means that if you have an idea for this story that you should PM me before it's to late to change the plot. the way i have the story headed right now is to a big mystery thing at the isidar mithrim. If you want that chapter review!**

**On another note, i hope you all liked Bob the builder of stuff day! I updated all my stories and I hope you guys liked it! I need lots of reviews for my next chapter, and even more for another bob the builder of stuff day! **

**Eridor: _Why did only 6 people review for my chapter? do you guys not like me? if you don't you could just say so..._**

**_HAPPY BOB THE BUILDER OF STUFF DAY! _**_**bob the builder of stuff day is when I update all my stories at once! hope you guys like it! I need 12 reviews for chapter 16!  
**_


	17. Chapter 17 Corridors

**Anything For You Chapter 17**

**This chapter is rated: T+ for excessive violence, and people being burned alive. But it's really not that bad for the average American teenager is it?**

Eragon shivered as he was lead down the dark passageway. His vision was slightly blurry, and his hands were shaking due to the loss of blood. Eragon could also feel Minerva's hand shaking due to her efforts to heal him. He felt like this place was cold, even though it was very damp and humid.

They both crept silently now, Minerva leading him by the hand through the dark passageway moving silently to the opening of the tunnel. When they neared the opening, Eragon could make out the illusionist and many archers. The archers all had their bows drawn, and pointed at something down the wall. Eragon observed Minerva as she looked at the illusionist. Waiting for something.

Soon it came. Eragon stiffened as he saw the Illusionist jerk his arm, dropping something down the wall. And then, before the archers could even begin firing, there was a great flash of brilliant red, and the illusionist was suddenly split in half. The men broke the lines in the ensuing panic, as they all looked for a way off the narrow top of the wall.

Minerva quickly jerked around to Eragon, and spoke. "Stay here." She said in a commanding tone, "We will come to get you when it's safe!"

Eragon watched as she left him, and charged down into he mod of panicking soldiers. Eragon watching in awe as she began hacking away at the disorganized mob. Then he saw it. Time seemed to slow down as a red dragon appeared over the edge of the wall. Thick black blood coated it's claws, and riding on the back of it was the last person Eragon ever wanted to see. Murtagh Morzanson had arrived.

Suddenly all of Eragons fury was unleashed at once. He felt the same hate he had felt when he had killed Arya in the woods. He felt the hate of his mentors deaths. He felt anger for the elves they had killed. Eragon started limping towards them searching the ground for any available weapons. He looked up one last time to see Thorn open his giant mouth, about to burn everything on the wall. Eragon kept limping after them in his blind hate, but he was suddenly thrown back.

Minerva slammed him onto the ground as she rounded the corner. She landed on top of him just as everything turned white. Eragon could feel the heat burn the hair right off of his exposed skin as every living thing on the wall was incinerated. The flames seemed to keep coming for hours, but then they stopped.

They both just laid there for a while, but then Minerva rolled off of him, allowing him to breath once more. He Thorn roaring outside, as he burned down the rest of the prison. Eragon slowly lifted his head and surveyed the damage. Minerva seemed to be fine besides some minor burns, but that could not be said for anyone else. All the archers were burned to death by the inferno. Even the rocks still glowed a dark red. Eragon squinted through the smoke as the smell of charred flesh and assaulted his nose.

Minerva started to cough as she inhaled the smoke as well. She put a peice of cloth over her nose and mouth as she got up. She offered a hand, which he gladly excepted. Once he was one his feet, she started to lead him back down the hallway.

"With all due respect..." Eragon coughed, "I think we should be heading the other way... I believe Murtagh and Thorn are burning down the prison."

"I am well aware of this shade slayer, but you must stay here until further notice." Minerva replied curtly.

Eragon was about to object, but Minerva held a finger against him lips. She grasped one of his hands, and held it near his face as it still shuddered.

''I insist you stay." Minerva said, "You still haven't fully recovered, so no arguments... agreed?"

Eragon nodded his head, so she left him walking casually back outside. Eragon couldn't help but admire her as she did so.

_She is a rather attractive elf..._ Eragon thought to himself as he sat down._ Very fair indeed..._

Eragon awoke with a start as he heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. But something wasn't right. He heard _two_ pairs of footsteps.

Eragon righted himself and became alert. He looked down the dark tunnel, and tensed as he felt the pair getting closer. Then they suddenly stopped. Eragon peered down the hallway and called out.

"Who goes there?" He shouted into he darkness.

He could have sworn he heard a chuckle, but he had no time to ponder about it. A blunt object flew out of the darkness and slammed against his head knocking him down onto he grimy floor for the third time that day. Eragon blankly stared up as his vision slowly faded. He vaguely saw Minerva and then Murtagh appear as all faded into blackness.

_Traitors... both of them..._

**_X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X_**

_A smoldering dark city lay in ruins. Lights flashed in the distance, and screams and sounds of fighting filled the air. An eerie landscape was illuminated for a second by a flash of white light in the distance. And then gone in a flash. Smells of burnt flesh and screams of pain filled the air. The sky was dark, and ash rained down from the heavens blurring everything, and allowing almost not visibility. Heat radiated from everywhere, and a certain sense of fear filled the air. Something had happened. Something that was never meant to be. A terrible power had been unleashed. Weather it had been used for good or bad did not matter. Such powers should not exist. Why did the fate of the world have to be given to one man! Why would one do such bad things for such insignificant reasons? Why would one destroy all for the sake of one! There was no excuse for such blind hate.  
_

_The ground suddenly shook, and someone started shouting._

_"Get her out of here!" a male voice shouted._

"_We can't hold the city!" A female voice yelled from the distance, "We won't be able to hold them back this time!"_

_"Awaken her!" A rather familiar voice yelled over shouts and rumbles._

Arya suddenly awoke with a jolt. A cold sweat covered her body, and she inhaled the smells of smoke. Her eyes feebly opened, and she found herself in a room full of people. It was full of wounded men and women. They were all screaming and shouting as thick black smoke seeped through the closed windows and doors. She could hear shouts in the distance, and feel the very ground beneath her feet tremble as catapult volleys landed nearby. Her dream had become reality.

As she become more and more self aware, she realized that she was in some sort of bag, nailed to the wall. She squirmed about trying to escape, but the familiar voice spoke in he ear once more._  
_

_Calm yourself princess..._ Angela said in her mind.

_What is happening here? Where am I? Who hurt these people? _Ayra asked rapidly while kicking against the fabric._  
_

_There is no time Ayra... I need to help you escape before it is too late... I'm afraid it's already to late for these people. I'm going to help you out of your containment bag, but you MUST not let anyone see..._ She said in a unnerving tone.

_Come you must follow me _Angela whispered_, But stay quite about it, I'm afraid we can't let all of these people escape... there are just to many of them..._

Arya gasped as she suddenly fell on the floor when he bag opened.

_What must I do?_ Arya asked getting up.

_Listen carefully elf... behind your bag was a false wall. you should be able to punch a hole through it and climb over tot he other side. That is where I am._

Arya looked around to make sure no one noticed her. But no one had. The nurses and healers were already busy with the wounded men and women. Arya shuddered as another catapult volley hit the ground nearby, and as the smoke grew thicker. She lifted one end of the bag, and looked behind it. The wall was bricked, and there was nothing to prove that it really was a 'false wall' at all.

_Do what I say! _Angela yelled impatiently,_ We don't have much time! the fires are getting closer!"_

Arya took a deep breath, and punched at the wall. Her hand went straight through it, as though the bricks were crackers. She rapidly punched more holes, and then jumped through into a dark corridor. The moment she did so, the wall repaired it's self, and a hand appeared in the dark passageway. Arya accepted it, and Angela helped pull her up.

"Well done Princess..." Angela smiled, "But now we need to get you to Saphira. Come on!"

**AN: alright guys, bad news. My parents got all suspicious of why I was spending so much time on the computer all the sudden. BTW, it's THEIR computer. So, now they are keeping an annoyingly close watch on me, and updates may or may not be slowed down by this. In other news, I finished my truth or dare story, so if you haven't checked it out yet, I suggest you do so. Also in OTHER other news, I am in need of a beta. The one I have right now is... well kind of un responsive... I guess somthing came up. **

**Also, I'm a bit disappointed in this story. I was reading some of the erleir chapters, and they just don't match the same style and tone the story has right now. I'm thinking about redoing those entire chapters, and maybe even adding another chapter in between chapters 2 and three. See, the thing is, I feel like Eragon and Arya's relationship was kind of rushed... I was trying to get into the main plot line as fast as possible, and that also meant that I needed to get Arya and Eragon together fast. The problem is that it just feels unnatural now. So anyway, please tell me what you think! **

**also, This chapter was kinda rushed, so please point out any spelling/ grammar errors you come across... and PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Bye!**

**'OSAMA YO MAMA!'**


	18. Chapter 18 A Step From Guilt

**Anything for You**

**Chapter 18**

**This chapter is rated: K+**

Arya tried to clear her head as she crept down the dank meandering tunnel leading under the city. Her muscles were sore and tiered, and her mind was still dizzy and unclear.

"Come on now your _highness_ we still have a way to go! Come we must hurry!"

Arya groggily followed Angela's instructions and tried to pick up her pace. She could here sounds from above every now and then, as the tunnel moved up and down.

"You know Arya, Your very lucky to be alive... your lucky that Roran found you in time! There you were... A strange shadow running through the woods... very lucky indeed..."

She ignored the witch as she continued to talk on about how lucky she was. Arya didn't believe in luck. Just close calls and death. As the tunnel meandered down, the sounds of battle faded away from the surface, and it became steadily hotter and darker. The humidity was became uncomfortable after a while, but Arya didn't mind. She could stay awake when she was uncomfortable.

"Arya..." Angela said after some time. "Are your thoughts clearing up now? Can you remember how you got out here?"

Arya felt hesitation in the witches voice as she spoke. _Something is amiss here..._ She thought. _Something is being held back. _

"I can't remember everything... right now... But you must tell me... Where am I?" She said cautiously.

"You see Dröttningu... We had to hold some things back from you... for your own safety you see I'm sure you will understand..." Angela trailed off uncertainly, and it was all very unusual for the normally very confident witch.

"What are you trying to say Angela." Arya said in a deadly serious tone, "What have you done."

Angela stopped for a moment and allowed Arya to catch up with her. She looked confused and worried, but also very frightened for some reason. She hesitated for a second, but then began.

"You see, we found you out in the woods one day... or rather I should say Roran, Eragons brother, found you. You were out on a mission to stop a supply train in the inner empire-'

"But then why don't I remember any of this?" Arya said in a deadly tone.

"That's just the thing... We had to take your memories... For your own safety you see..."

Arya was angry now. No one went into her mind without her permission. It was her only fortress of solitude. The one place she new that would always be hers and hers only. And now Angela just came along and violated her privacy, her most sacred possession, _for her protection?_

_Well I'm going to find out... _she thought menacingly.

_"So..._ Angela" she said in a deadly cold voice, _"_You took away _my memories _for my protection? I am well enough off without people looking through my thoughts!_"_

_"_We did it for your protection!" Angela said in a surprisingly grief filled voice, _"_You will find out soon enough."

_"_What happened?" Arya said in a much softer tone, "You must tell me what happened. I _must _know!"

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Eragon woke up bound and gagged. He was lying on warm red sand, and he could hear soft voices speaking somewhere behind him. The moon lighted up the land scape, and he could see that he was at the bottom of what appeared to be a sand dune. Recognition hit him hard. He knew where he was. _The Hadarac Desert._

Be could see his own shadow in front of him, flickering in the light of a fire somewhere behind him. He struggled against the bonds on his arms without trying to draw attention to himself. But to no avail, he was spotted.

The soft voices stopped speaking, and Thorn stretched his neck over him, his huge blood red eyes staring into his own. As Thorn examined him, Eragon could hear footsteps coming down the sand dune towards his position. He squirmed harder desperately trying to break free of his bonds before half brother could get to him.

_Calm yourself rider. We mean you know harm. _A deep voice boomed into his mind, _cooperate with us and all will be well. _

_I will never cooperate with you empire scum! I have no wish to become a puppet of The King!_

Thorn roared with anger and blasted fire onto the sand next to him until it turned into glass.

_Calm yourself Thorn... _A new voice said, _We must forgive him for what he says, for he does not know of what he speaks._

The new voice was musical in his mind, and sounded like it belonged to a female. But it was not cool and smooth like that of Arya, but more fiery and less thoughtful.

He could feel his gag being removed, and his arms and legs being untied from behind him.

_You must promise me that you will not run Eragon. _The voice said in the ancient language, _We mean you no harm and only wish to speak to you. Then you will be free to go if you wish. But in turn you must swear not to harm us for the duration of this meeting. Do you agree?_

Eragon thought it over. She had spoken in the ancient language, and he could find no loopholes which they could use to go back on their word.

_Very well, I will stay._ He replied also in the ancient language, _But I will warn you. If you try to hand me over to someone who has not taken such oaths, I will flee here, and not return to hear what you have to say._

_Very well, Shur'tugal, we will do no such thing._

Eragon felt his bonds release, and he shakily got to his feet and turned around to meet the owner of the voice. It was Minevra. She stared down at him with her red eyes, emotions hidden the way only an elf could. Thorn stood behind her, and hummed in a neutral way before lumbering back up to the top of the sand dune. Minerva followed in suit without a word.

Eragon followed her to the top of the dune were there was a campsite set up around a blazing fire. Next to the fire sat his half brother, _Murtagh. _

Murtagh motioned for him to sit down, so he did_,_ and much to his surprise, Minevra sat down next to Murtagh_._

"Well, Eragon, I see you've met Thorn and Minevra. I hope that you agreed to our terms?"

"Of course I did... Why else would I be sitting here?" Eragon asked trying his best not to think of his anger for Murtagh.

"Well, you did agree..." Murtagh said. "In that case, I can be more blunt with you brother. You see, as of four days ago we were freed from the king. It was not through our doing though. We tried to change our own true names, but it was of no avail._"_

Then how did you escape?" Eragon asked suspiciously, "How do I know your just not tricking me?"

"Very well then, I will tell the rest of the story in the ancient language then. Will that satisfy you?"

"Aye."

Murtagh nodded to him and began his tale.

"It began when the king received news that his last remaining dragon egg had been stolen. The king was furious of course, but the real problem began when he sensed that the egg had hatched. _Something broke in him Eragon_. He realized that has now outnumbered in every way. The Varden had more riders, and with he help of the elves and dwarfs he was also outnumbered in men. He began acting differently. He spent more and more time alone, and spoke to no one but Shuriken_._ His mentality began to become unstable, and he killed anyone who tried to approach him. He changed so much that _his_ true name changed.

He had bound us so that our true names were bound to him. We were, in a literal sense, part of him. And It was through this connection that he gained the ability to posses us at any given moment, regardless of what mental barriers we had. But when his name changed we were freed. He had defenses against _our_ names changing, but not against _his_ name changing. They called him a mad king before, but now he is truly mad.

However, I believe that this is only momentary, and once he regains his edge, he will be sharper and deadlier than ever before. We had no idea when that time would come, so we decided to flee the city, and hope for the best."

Eragon pondered Murtagh's story for a while, until he was satisfied that he was telling the truth.

"But then how did I get out here? Why did you break me out of that prison if you were just going to take me as your own prisoner?"

"I have no intention of keeping you prisoner Eragon! What don't you understand? I'm trying to resist the king! When I found out that they had captured you, I came to save you. I can't help the Varden like you can! I'm a burning fuse! It's only a matter of time before I become a puppet of Galbatorix again! As soon as the kind changes back, we will be in his possession again. It was the least I could do for the people to free you!"

"But if you know your going to change back why are you running? It is inevitable in the end isn't it?" Eragon asked.

"There are two reasons. The first is that I do not know how far the kings influence is. Minevra used to be able to find the minds of people as far away as Surda from the capital! If I can get out of the range of the kinds mind he many not be able to control me anymore. Also, I have been trying to change my true name in other ways..." Murtagh said while his ears turned red, "You see Minerva here is my wife... I met her in Uru'Baen, and decided to bring her along on my journey."

"I'm your _mate_ for now..." Minerva said laughing at his embarrassment, "You never know, I might find another handsome rider out there..."

Even Eragon had to smile. He surprisingly felt good that Murtagh was taking his advice, and that he was not alone.

"If my name does change, I will be more than happy to help you in your fight. But it is very unlikely. There are still spells on me that try to keep me from changing. So in the event that I do become property of the king once more, I want you to know that I am truly sorry for the deaths of Hrothgar, Oromis, and Glaedr. I know that I will have to repay my debt with the elves, dwarfs, and dragons for my acts." Murtagh said in a sad voice, "Especially Oromis, and Glaedr."

"I had no intention of killing them. But it was not in my power to stop it. I wasn't even aware of what I had done until I came out of the trance. But I would like you to have this." Murtagh stood up and picked up a saddle bag pulling out his late masters blade. _Naegling._

Eragon did his best to hold back the tears that formed in his eyes as he took the blade from Murtaghs hand. This was the blade that was suppose to help his master in his times of need. But when he needed it, it wasn't there. He felt sad holding something so precious to him, so he set it down in the sand behind him out of sight.

"Also, I got your other weapons back..." Murtagh said putting Brisingr and his bow and arrows beside him.

"But my biggest question to you is... do you forgive me for what I did?"

Murtaghs question had caught him off guard. Could he forgive Murtagh? He had sworn to avenge Hrothgar's death, and he still had a burning hater towards him for the death of his masters. But could he forgive him? Thinking on the matter, Eragon recalled the once wisely spoken words of his master during the first weeks of his training.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_They were sitting outside cross legged meditating with their eyes closed listing to the sound of the running water of the creek._

_"Eragon?" His master had said, "I know that you struggle with the ideals of killing people, but if you were to kill a man in cold blood_, _would you feel guilt later on?"_

_"Yes, I would."_

_"But if you killed a man because it was your duty to do so, would you still feel guilt?"_

_Eragon thought about it for sometime, recalling the people he had killed during his time as a dragon rider._

_"I would still feel guilt no matter what. No matter if it was in my own defense, or out of cold blood, I would always feel guilt..."_

_"But when Saphira kills people she feels no guilt." Oromis whispered over the breeze, "Why do you think that is?"_

_"Because she is a dragon I suppose... she always kills thing... that's her nature."_

_Oromis said nothing for a while, and he wondered if he had said something wrong. _

_"Weather you realize it or not, everyone feels guilt sometime in there life. And guilt is not a bad thing. In fact it is quite the contrary, if it was not for guilt, there would be no forgiveness. Tell me what you think forgiveness means Eragon."_

_Eragon cleared his mind and thought for some time. _

_"Forgiveness is when we take pity on someone. When we decide not to punish them, and not to spread hatred. And forgiveness eases guilt."_

_"That is partially right. Guilt is our minds way of making peace with ourselves and the world. And to cure it we must except what we have done, or seek forgiveness. Guilt and forgiving together create peace. And in order to win this war, you don't need to kill all of the enemy, or destroy all of their cites. You need to forgive them, and they need to forgive you. Do you understand?"_

_"Aye."_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"I forgive you Murtagh." Eragon muttered from his dreams, "I forgive you..."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**AN: OH SNAP! 3,000 WORD LONG CHAPTER WHAT NOW!**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**AN: __****OH SNAP! 3,000 WORD LONG CHAPTER WHAT NOW!** _(here you go riptide)_ Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My parents lost their jobs, _(that's why they were traveling all over the place, trying to find jobs in the foreign stock exchanges)_ and it's been really crazy for me. Also, turns out taking college level classes in 10th grade isn't a good idea! (_well no way...)_ But anyway, I got some announcements. When the fourth book comes out I will be overhauling all of my stories. That basically means that I'm going to take all the stories where I called Arya's green dragon Eridor _(If Arya has a green dragon)_ and change it to what it's name is in book four. That way, people an enjoy my inheritance cycle story even after book four! _(and make sense of it)_

**So as you can tell, that will take a LONG time considering that I will have to read book four first, and then convert 4 stories to the new information. So anyway, I will try to keep all four of three of my active stories running, but honestly, I have very little time now. I got a girlfriend, took WAY to many AP classes (I took two AP classes and all honors everything else), and jointed 2 new clubs at school. So as you can see I'm very busy, and I have very little time to work on these stories. But at least I'm still continuing them right!**

**Also, I realize after book four comes out, all of the 'my prediction of what will happen in book four' _(including this one)_ stories will be busted. I still have intentions of continuing this story, but if no one reads it I might just put it on hiatus, finish my other stories, and then finish this one later. But anyway, IF YOUR STILL GOING TO READ THIS AFTER BOOK FOUR, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LET ME KNOW!  
**

**Also, very big shout out to _PRINCESS ARYA!_ who is of course my new beta, Who edited this chapter.**

** Also, if you like romantic comedy kind of stuff, and the Percy Jackson Series, I released a new one shot story over there too! So go over to my profile and read it! **

**But anyway, thanks for being patient with me, and please review!**


End file.
